Where Am I?
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: I was transported to Mobius by a lightning bolt and now I am friends with the Sonic characters. This is going to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Mobius

**Welcome to my new fanfic. I deleted the other one because I was not as confident as I was with the other ones. Now this story will be something new. I am going to put myself in the story. I will use my real first name but I am going to use a fake last name. I don't want too many of my friends to know that I am a fanfiction author. Some of the stuff in here is not true about me. I'll point those out at the end of the chapter. So here is the story, Where Am I? Oh, the characters would sound like the way they were in Sonic X.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters or titles, they are copy righted by Sega. I also do not have ownership to the songs, lyrics, or the product names in this chapter.**

"See you later Marshal." I said waving by to my friend as I was leaving his house. He waved by to me and I walked back to my house. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nicholas States, but everyone just calls me Nick. I am an average fifteen year old from southern New Jersey and live with my cousin Connor and his girlfriend Jessie. They're really nice people. My friend Marshal only lives fifteen minutes away from my place so it wasn't to long of a walk. I was walking home and it started to rain. I picked up my pace, then it started to thunder and lighting out. I started to sprint. I was at the ten minute point so I think I could make it. But I spoke to soon. As I was running, ZAP! Lightning stuck me. I passed out and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and I noticed something odd. I wasn't on the ground, I was in a bed. A scarlet red bed to be exact. Then I noticed something else, this wasn't my room. I was in a bright pink room. I looked to my right and saw a wooden dresser, a window which showed off a neighbor hood, and a desk under it. Then I looked to my left and saw a night stand, mirror and a walk in closet. And there were pictures around the room, but I couldn't make them out. "Where am I?" I asked my self. Then I heard foot steps. Then in a couple of seconds, there was something in the doorway. I was shocked to see a pink hedgehog with a red hair ribbon, red dress, white gloves, gold rings around her wrists, red boots with a white stripe down the middle, and pretty emerald eyes.

"Good you're awake." The hedgehog said. "I was worried that you might have gotten into a coma."

'No way Amy Rose is in front of me. No way Amy Rose is in front of me.' My mind kept saying so then I had to ask. "Pardon my asking but you wouldn't happen to be Amy Rose? Would it?" Then the hedgehog's eyes widened greatly.

"Why yes it is. How do you know my name?"

"Long story."

"Can I get you something to drink before you tell me?"

"Just water would be fine please." I said. She nodded and went to get me my beverage. While she was gone, I pinched my self to see if I was dreaming. There was a slight pain so it is very obvious I wasn't dreaming. I checked my pulse and hart beat. They were both beating so I was very alive. "How am I going to explain this to Conner?" I asked my self. Then Amy came back with a glass of water in her hand, and gave it to me. "Thanks." I said, then taking a sip.

"So how do you know who I am?" I signaled her to sit on the bed and explained to her that she and her friends were fictional characters on my planet. "So all of us, on your planet, are not real." I nodded.

"You guys are just comic book, TV show, and videogame characters."

"Wow, that's really-." Then my iPhone 4S rang with Michael Jackson's Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough.

**Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
>Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough<br>Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
>Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough<br>Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
>Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough<br>Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
>Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough<strong>

"How am I getting cell service on Mobius?" I asked. I answered the call anyway. "Hello?"

"Nick. It's Connor." My cousin said on the other end.

"Hey Connor."

"Where on Earth are you?"

"I think you mean, where on Mobius I'm on."

"What the heck are you saying?"

"You probably won't believe me, but I am currently in Amy Rose's house on the planet Mobius."

"Yeah, I'm not buying it."

"I'll prove it." I took my mouth away from the receiver. "Amy say something." I put the receiver part just a foot away from Amy's mouth.

"Hi Connor. How are you?" She said. I quickly drew the phone back to me.

"Convinced." I said.

"Very." Connor said. "Wait, if you're on Mobius, then how are you getting cell service?"

"I honestly have the slightest clue. Well I'll call you back dude. Tell Jessie everything so she won't worry about me to much."

"Alright. Later cous." He hung up and so did I.

"So do you know how you got here.?" Amy asked to me.

"Well I was walking home from my friend's house. About five minutes into my walk, it started to rain, thunder and lighting. Then it started to sprint. Then I got struck by lightning. Next thing I know, I'm here."

"I think I might know why." Amy said. "You see, only me, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails know this but the Chaos Emeralds can go different planets once every fifty years and strike with lightning. The Chaos Energy is the lightning so the emerald is in the sky, hidden in the clouds."

"So it is a Chaos Bolt." I said.

"We didn't come up with a name for it but that could a good name for it."

"Out of the billions of people on the planet Earth, why me?"

"I don't know. I was taking a walk and I noticed you unconscious. So I picked you up and brought you into my house. You're pretty heavy." "Hey. I'm only 110." "Plus you're the second human on Mobius."

"I know the first one. Dr. Eggman. But I like to call him Dr. Egghad." Amy laughed at the name I given Eggman.

"Yup." She said. "Well you are welcome to stay here until we can think of a way to send you back to your planet."

"I can not thank you enough Amy, for what you are doing."

"No thanks is necessary." She said.

**Well there is the first chapter for you guys. Now I don't live with my cousin and his girlfriend and their names aren't Connor and Jessie. I also don't have an iPhone, I do have an iPod touch though. My last name is not States, but my first name is Nick. Well, I'll see you guy's next chapter. Review after you read.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour, Flirts, and Food

**Here is chapter two guys. And I will make this pretty flirty. I didn't want fictional characters to flirt with me, but It would be funny if it was. **

**Ages for the characters in the story**

**Me and Sonic: 15**

**Amy: 12**

**Knuckles and Mina: 16**

**Cream: 6**

**Tails: 8**

**Rouge: 18**

**Sally and Scrouge: 17**

**I don't own the Sonic characters, they are rightfully owned by Sega. I also do not have ownership to the Penny Lane title. I also don't have any ownership of the apple product titles.**

Amy and I were still in her room, talking about the similarities and differences in our worlds. I told her who I live with and she told me she live by her self. When we finished our talk I got out of bed and I was able to walk just like normal. I took a look in Amy's mirror to take a look at my self. I noticed I wasn't barbequed like a burger. That is a major relief. Somehow my iPhone still works even after I was stuck by a _Chaos Bolt_. I just ignored that part. "Would you like me to give you the grand tour of Casa di Amy." She said.

'They even have the Italian language on Mobius. I should know that was Italian because I'm half Italian.' I thought. But I just said, "That would be great." I said. We left the room and pointed out that this was the second floor. The carpet in her room and all across the second floor was white.

"Across from my room there is the bathroom." She said. We walked over and there was a yellow bathroom which had a shower/bathtub in the upper right hand corner. And right next to it was a towel rack where two orange towels were. A pink toilet was in the upper left hand corner, and a white sink next to it. Above the sink was a mirror and a medicine cabinet. The floor was made of tile a white and pink pattern. We left the bathroom and she pointed out there was a stair case in the middle of the floor that led down to the first floor. The stair case made the second floor look like a U. "Now here is the first floor." She said as we walked down the white carpeted stairs. We reached the first floor. There was a living room to my left and a kitchen to my right. They were separated by a tiled kitchen counter. The parts that didn't have anything on them were painted turquoise. The counter was black tiled and the kitchen has a stainless steel sink. To the left of the sink was a pink refrigerator and to the right was a black stove and oven. There also cabinets on the floor and walls that was an oak color with drawers under the stove and next to the fridge. She had a table and two chairs in the middle of the kitchen. There was also a window to the right of the fridge. I took a look to the living room and there was a forty inch flat screen TV that was placed into the wall, a pink sofa only a thirteen feet way from it with a coffee table only a couple of feet way. There was also a fireplace under the TV (There was enough distance so the TV wouldn't get hot). There was a window to the far left and under that was a love seat and there was a labtop charging. To the right of the love seat was a self where there was a wireless house phone, and iHome (they even have Apple products on Mobius which I think is pretty cool). To the left of the love seat was a tall iron lamp. She took me to behind the staircase where there was another bathroom that was identical to the one upstairs and a closet that had pillows, blankets/comforters, and cleaning supply. With the stair case in the middle of the first floor and rooms in the back of it, the first floor was like a square O shape.

"So what do you think of my place?" The hedgehog asked. I looked down to her emerald eyes.

"Pretty nice place." I said. It was a bit small but it was very cozy. A couple of seconds after that, there was a knock at the door (Which was twenty feet away from the staircase). Amy walked up to the door and opened it. At the door was Rouge the Bat, Sally Acorn, and Mina Mongoose.

"Hey guys." Amy said.

"You ready to go?" Rouge said.

"Sorry something popped up."

"What is it?" Sally asked then took a look from behind Amy and noticed me. "Who's the Human?"

"This is Nick States." Amy said, introducing me to her friends.

"Sup." I said putting my hands into my pockets. The three girls came into the house.

"Hi. I'm…" Mina started but then I interrupted.

"Mina Mongoose." Then she widened her eyes. "For the other two, it's Sally Acorn and Rouge the Bat."

"How do you know our names?" The three asked simultaneously.

"Long story. But I'll explain that later." Then out of nowhere, Rouge hugged my left arm and Sally hugged my right arm while they lifted a leg. I started to blush a little.

"He's kind of cute for a human." Rouge said. Then with their free index fingers, they rubbed them on my chest. I was so red; people could confuse me for a red neon light. I never have been flirted with before, and the first two people to do it were fictional characters. Great.

"Let me in there." Mina said. The two backed off and then Mina hugged me. "He feels so warm." Then lifted a leg. I have officially achieved maximum redness.

"I thought you were dating Ash?" I asked.

"He dumped me."

"Sorry to hear that."

"How sweet. Looking after someone you just met a couple of minutes ago." Wow. I was a chick magnet on Mobius. I would have more fan girls chase me down than Justin Beiber. "You're pretty tall. How tall are you?"

"Five foot six."

"Three foot one." Everyone else said how tall they were. Amy said she was two foot eleven, Rouge said she was three foot two, and Sally was three foot one.

"Well I guess we could have a rain check." Sally said. "We could just go to the movies tomorrow."

"You guys don't have to reschedule because of me, I can just…" My phone interrupted me with my text alert, The Beatles Penny Lane. I checked it and it is from my other friend, whose name is also Nick. I didn't respond to it.

"No, I don't mind rescheduling." Amy said.

"Are you sure. I mean, I could just stay here and you girls can go out and do whatever you were going to do."

"No, it is perfectly alright. Come to think of it, do you mind if they stay for dinner."

'Why ask that? I do mind. They were flirting with me.' My mind asked, but I didn't want to be rude so I answered, "Sure." The other three girls jumped up cheering. "How about I make the dinner to thank you Amy for letting me into your lovely home." Amy blushed at that part a little.

"That's awful sweet of you Nick. But you don't have to..."

"No. I want to show my thanks. Dose some homemade spaghetti, tomato sauce, and meatballs sound good?" Everyone nodded. I checked the time and it was four in the after noon. "If I start now, I should have everything done by seven."

"That is a long while." Sally said.

"Trust me, it will be worth it girls. Take a seat in the living room and I'll get cracking." They walked into the living room and I found everything I needed. Oregano, plum tomatoes, peeper flakes, ground beef, parmesan cheese, wheat, and everything form in-between. I was mixing, cutting, slicing, dicing, stirring, gathering, and everything else. I was following my mom's recipe that I remembered by heart. She was the best cook I ever knew. Next to my grandmother that is. I was working and everyone else was talking and laughing. I smiled after each laugh they emitted. After three hours of hard work, I had five plates of homemade spaghetti with bright red tomato sauce and meatballs on the top. I placed the plates on the coffee table two at a time. I gave the fist two plates to Mina and Sally. Then the next two for Rouge and Amy. Then, I served my self last.

"Smells really good." Mina said.

"What are you guys waiting for! Dig in!" I said. We instantly dug into our Italian food. Everyone was letting out a moan which sounded like it was a good sign.

"This is the best pasta I have ever had." Sally said.

"All in favor say I." Rouge said. And then everyone said I which made me grin and blush.

"Well you can thank my mother and grandmother for that. They are the ones who taught me the recipe." I said. We all enjoyed the meal and I can tell, I already have four friends on this plant, and I have only been here for about seven or eight hours.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last one. And I was working nearly three hours on this chapter. So I hoped you enjoyed it. To be honest, I didn't want fictional characters to flirt with me, but I think it made it more humorous. So review, favorite, and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Night and Good Morning

**Chapter 3 people. I don't know what else to say here but the disclaimer.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters. They belong to Sega. I also do not have ownership to the movie name, Get Smart.**

After we finished eating, we were having a talk on some embarrassing things that our relatives did. Rouge, Sally and Amy were on the sofa. Mina and I were on the love seat. I was sitting up straight but Mina put her head in my lap and to my own surprise, I was completely alright with it. I was telling a story on what happened to one of my cousins. "So she wasn't wearing a bathing suit. She had her regular clothes on. She tried to grab the beach ball that was in my grand parent's pool. It was in reach. She just touched it with her finger tips. When she almost had it, my uncle (her dad), pushed her in and everyone was laughing with them." Then the girls started to crack up.

"Why did your uncle do that?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. To be amused is my guess."

"Well I have one question for you Nick." Sally asked.

"Shoot." I said.

"How old are you."

"Fifteen." Then everyone else told me their ages, even though I already knew their ages. Rouge was eighteen, Sally was seventeen, Mina was sixteen, and Amy was twelve.

"I have a question for Nick." Rouge said. "How did you know our names?" Then all eyes were on me.

"OK. Well Amy was surprised, but didn't over react when I told her this, so you guy's reactions might be completely different." I took a deep breath then answered. "On my planet, you guys aren't real. You are video game, TV show, and comic book characters." Everyone, besides Amy, mouths opened widely, their eyes widened, and Mina sat up from my lap and mimicked everyone else.

"So technically, you are talking to cartoon characters." Mina said. I nodded.

"This is kind of scary if you ask me." Sally said.

"I'm just as freaked out as you girls." I said. Then Mina placed her head back into my lap making some snuggle movements as she placed her head there. We continued to talk until it was nine at night.

"Well I guess it's time to go girls." Rouge said.

"See you later Ames." Sally said.

"I guess I'll see you two later then." Mina said and then winking at me. They left and it was just me and Amy.

"So what do you want to do now Amy?" I asked.

"Are there any movies on your iPhone?" She asked.

"Tons."

"Well we can hook up the iHome to the TV and watch a movie from your phone." Then she started to hook everything up. There was a shelf under the TV that I missed somehow. She placed the iHome on the shelf and then hooked it up to the TV. I scrolled through my movie selection.

"What genre do you want?" I asked.

"An action and comedy."

"Get Smart it is then." I put my phone into the doc and pressed play. For the next hour and fifty minutes, we laughed at the hilarity of Steve Carrell and everyone else. As soon as the movie ended, it was only ten minutes to midnight.

"I guess it's time to hit the sack." Amy said. "Do you mind sleeping on the sofa?"

"Not a bit."

"You remember where the blankets and pillows are right?"

"Yup. In the closet behind the staircase."

"That's correct. Help yourself to as many as you would like" Then Amy started to walk up the stairs. "Good night Nick."

"Night Ames." I said. I got up from the couch, got a comforter and two pillows from the closet and set them up on the sofa. I kicked off my shoes and got comfortable in the sofa. Then I feel into a deep sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I was the first one up. I took my iPhone out of the doc and checked the time. It was nine in the morning. Then I felt like making some breakfast for the two of us. I looked in her fridge and saw what I needed. She had eggs, some bacon, and some butter in there. I looked around for some bread and found it in one of the drawers. Then I noticed a toaster that I missed 'I missed a couple of details in Amy's house.' I thought. I placed the bread in the toaster and got started with the rest of the meal. I quickly found some pans and skillets I could use. I cracked the four eggs into one of the pans that I already placed on the stove. I turned on the specific area where the eggs were. They started to sizzle. Since we were having toast with this, I was going to make the eggs over easy. I got out another pan and placed the bacon in that pan. Using an EpicMealTime reference, my mind thought 'And bacon strips, and bacon strips and bacon strips.' I heard footsteps come from up stairs to down stairs. I saw Amy come into the kitchen and she was wearing pink slippers, red silky pajama bottoms, and a white sleeveless shirt.

"Good morning Amy." I said.

"Good morning Nick." She said. "You're making breakfast?"

"Yes I am."

"You really like to cook don't you?"

"Indeed. Have a seat. Everything is almost ready." She took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs and everything was done. I then quickly added some salt and pepper to the eggs before I could forget. Each plate now had two pieces of toast, two over easy eggs, and three bacon strips. I placed one plate in front of Amy and I placed my plate in front of me while I sat down. I grabbed two forks before we started. I handed one to Amy and the other was for me.

We then started to chow down on the food I prepared. Amy has a smile on her face. "This is good." She said.

"Thanks Ames." I said eating my eggs. I dunked a piece of my toast into the eggs. I always like that flavor. Then Amy was staring at me. "What?"

"How about later on today, we get you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with these." I said pointing to my shirt. It was a white V-neck with a gray collar. I was also wearing blue jeans and basketball shoes that were red, black, and white.

"Nothing is wrong with those." Amy said. "In fact, I could see why the girls were hitting on you. They think the clothes that you wore made you look sexy." I blushed a little. "You can't wear the same clothes over and over."

"You wear the same dress every day."

"Touché. But where you're from, everyone wears different clothes every day."

"You don't have to buy me some clothes. I don't want to waste your money. I have some cash in here." Is said taking my wallet out of my pocket. "Plus, since I might be here for a while, I could try to find a job."

"You could work where I go." Amy said.

"Where is that?"

"It's a coffee shop only ten minutes away from here."

"You had me at coffee shop." Amy laughed. We finished our breakfast and decided to head to the mall anyway. Amy didn't work until tomorrow afternoon. I wanted to go when she worked. We left the house at ten and arrived at the mall at ten twenty. We entered the mall and I saw various critters of various colors. There were hedgehogs, bats, foxes, echidnas, crocodiles, and many more. "This is going to be interesting." I said.

**Lets stop there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review after you read, and no flaming. See you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shop 'Till You Drop

**HELLO READERS! Whose ready for chapter four. Now I am going put in a few more Sonic characters in here. Which ones? Well read and find out.**

**I do not own the sonic characters, they are copyrighted by Sega. I also do not have ownership to the store names in this chapter.**

Amy and I were walking through the mall and the mall looked a lot smaller on the outside, but was huge on the inside. In the heart of the mall was a fountain and fake plants surrounded it. There were two floors in the mall. There were various stands, stores, and a food court to the far right of the mall. There were a couple stores that were even on Earth. They were the Apple store, Kay Jewelry, Old Navy, Sears, and a Sports Authority. All of the other stores, they were not seen on earth. As were walking around, Amy and I heard an annoying voice. "He, he, he. Hello Amy." Amy and I turned around to see Scrouge the Hedgehog in his usual sunglasses and leather jacket.

"Hi Scrouge." Amy said sounding like she didn't want to see him.

"Who's the human?"

"This is Nick States. He's a visitor to our world. Nick this is Scrouge the Hedgehog."

"Hello Nick." Scrouge then put out his hand. I shook it any way.

"Sup Scrouge." I said.

"How is he a visitor?"

"Let's just say it has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds." Amy said.

"I see. Well I'll see you later." Scouge said walking away. Then I just thought of something.

"Amy, I don't think we should tell anymore people that you're world is a fictional world." I said.

"Why is that?" Amy asked.

"Think about it. If we tell more people, imagine the chaos it might bring." Amy put her finger to her chin and then nodded. "Text Mina, Rouge, and Sally to tell them not to tell anyone else about your world." Amy then pulled out a pink cell phone and text the girls to not to tell any one else. It only took Amy two minutes to do it.

"Alright, everything else should be good." We continued to walk through the mall. We went into an Old Navy and got two pairs of jeans, a red polo shirt, a black tee shirt and a cerulean tee shirt. Amy paid for me (since I had US dollars and the money they use is completely different. They use coins and bills, but they are slightly smaller and in different colors). Amy also got some clothes for herself too, just a purple mini skirt and a pink tank top. Just buying the clothes was about fifty minutes (because Amy took forever). I checked the time on my phone. It was ten minutes past eleven. We decided we would have something to eat here.

We went up to the food court and took a look around to see what it had to offer. We both agreed that we would get pizza. Amy gave me a twenty and requested a pepperoni pizza. She found a table not to far from the booth. I went up to the pizza place called Pizza's Best. I ordered the food, and came back with a box with pepperoni pizza. "Oh, what would you like to drink?" I asked. I still had ten dollars left from what she gave me.

"Cola would be fine." She said. I went back to the booth and got two 16 fluid ounce colas. I gave Amy back the change which was six dollars. She put the money back into her pocket. We started eating the pizza and it was pretty good. We were talking and getting to know each other a bit more.

"… yeah I agree." I said as we were talking about ice cream. "Soft serve is very good. Sure hand dipped is good, but soft serve is better."

"It is puffier and it looks like you have even more ice cream."

"I feel the same way." We were still eating and then we heard a voice coming from behind my back.

"Hello hot stuff." The voice said. I turned around to see Rouge was behind me.

"Hey Rouge. How's it goin'" I said.

"Good. So what are you two doing here?"

"We were just buying some clothes for Nick, and I picked up a few things." Amy said while I nodded.

"Oh, Ok. Have you seen Scrouge anywhere? He said he was here but I don't know where he i-." Rouge then stopped mid way through her sentence and found Scrouge on the second floor. "Never mind. Later." She said as she flew up to the second floor. We didn't finish the pizza. There were four slices left. So we decided we would put those in the fridge when we got home. As were leaving the mall at eleven forty, there was a group of girls looking at me. Two of them were orange echidnas, one of them was a brown rabbit, and the other one was not surprisingly Sally. They giggled and winked at me which caused me to blush deeply. We left the mall and arrived back at Amy's place at noon. We entered the house and nothing seemed to be hurt.

"So what do you want to do now Ames?" I asked.

"I don't know. How about some TV." She said. I nodded and she grabbed the remote and plopped onto the sofa. I did the same. We just enjoyed the rest of the after noon just relaxing.

**There's chapter four everybody. Hope you enjoyed it. And tomorrow, Amy and I are off to work. Review after you read and no flaming. Until next time, PEACE OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5: Songs, Past, And A Blur

**Hello. Welcome to chapter five. Now if you noticed, I didn't spell Scrooge's name right in the last chapter. I do apologize for that. I pay more attention to the Sonic X cartoon and the modern Sonic videogames, that I don't really know to much about the old Sonic characters or much about the comics. Anyway, lets get on with the chapter.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters, they are rightfully copyrighted by Sega. I also have no ownership for the song titles in this chapter. **

Amy an I were just relaxing and talking about how much of an idiot Eggman is. I checked the time of my phone and it was quarter to four in the afternoon. Then Amy asked me, "What kind of music is on your phone?"

"I have various artists and bands." I said. I went through my artist list and read each one out loud. "Eminem, The Beatles, The Eagles, Michael Jackson, Usher, Bon Jovi, Tio Cruz,Hatsune Miku, Barry Manilow, and Green Day. But you have probably never heard these guys." Amy nodded. "Allow me to fix that." I got up from the sofa and placed my iPhone into the iHome doc. I had my iPhone on shuffle so who knows what song would come up. The song that first popped up Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. I started to dance to it and I was pretty good. When the right time came, I moon walked and Amy made a cheering noise. When the song finished, a piano solo filled the air. I know this song very well. It was Barry Manilow's version of weekend in New England.

"This song is pretty." Amy said.

"I know." I said. "It's my mom's favorite song. And it has been for a quite some time."

"Speaking of your mother, how come you live with you cousin and not your mom?" I took a beep breath and I spoke.

"Well, after my father died, my mom couldn't raise me, my little brother or little sister… So she sent me to live with my cousin, and my brother and sister to my aunt's house which is only a half hour from my cousin's place. I am still able to go to school, and have the same friends from elementary. Lucky for me, I didn't have to transfer to a different school."

"When did all of this happen?" Amy asked as her eyes began to look a little watery.

"When I was about ten or eleven years old." Amy then had a couple of tears roll down her muzzle. Weekend in New England was still playing. It was just the start of the third verse. "Amy, please don't cry. Trust me, my life feels empty without my dad, but I still live my life happily. My cousin is like a dad to me, and my brother and sister are in the good care of the gentlest people I know." I pulled Amy into a comforting hug and she stopped crying. Then another song came up. It was The Beatles Paperback writer. We instantly started to bob our heads. About halfway into the song, there was a knock at the door. Amy quickly got up and opened the door. In the door way was the world famous, blue hedgehog, Sonic. My eyes widened and saw my childhood hero in the door way.

"Hi Ames." The blue blur said.

"Hi Sonic. What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I was on my way to Tails' place and I thought I'd stop by to say he…" He stopped mid way into his sentence and looked at me. "Who's the human?"

"Sonic, this is Nick States. Nick this is Sonic."

"Pleasure to meet you Sonic." I said. "Amy has told me a lot about you." I then pulled out my hand and Sonic shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you too." He said grinning. "Wait. How is there a human on Mobius. The only human on this planet is Eggman."

"Well Nick got sent here by a Chaos Emerald." Amy said. "It came to his planet, and struck him with a Chaos Bolt. So he is staying with me until we can send him back to his planet." Sonic tilted his head confused. "Remember when you said the Chaos Emeralds can go to other planets and come down with lightning."

"Ohh…I get yah. So I guess we have a name for it then and we can thank Nick." "Well it is almost four." Amy said. "How about I get cracking on some dinner and I'll have it ready in about an hour."

"Awesome." I said. "I never had your cooking before. Sure I cooked last night, but now it is your turn."

"How long has he been here Ames?" Sonic asked.

"A day." Amy and I said.

"Was he a good cook?"

"Yes he was." Amy said. "But I want him to see how good of a cook I can be."

"Well I got to run. Later guys." Sonic said then zooming to Tails' house. In about and hour, I'll have some of Amy Roses cooking in front of me. I hope it's good.

**Me: I hope the food will be good.**

**Amy: Trust me, you'll die and go to heaven.**

**Me: Sounds like you have a lot of confidence. Oh I almost forgot (turns to audience) My dad in real life is not dead. I couldn't think of a what for Weekend in New England, but then the idea came to me. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review after you read.**

**Amy: And no flaming or I'll whack you into next year.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sickness and Kidnapping

**Spoiler Alert: Cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Anyway, here is chapter six.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters, they are rightfully copyrighted to Sega.**

I was fiddling around on my phone for an hour as I waited for Amy to have dinner ready. After waiting, Amy said, "Come and get it." I walked up to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. What she prepared was shrimp dipped in teriyaki sauce, with cooked vegetables from the community garden.

"Smells good." I said taking a whiff.

"Well let's dig in." I took a bite of the shrimp and veggies and it was delicious.

"This is really good Ames. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Natural ability I guess." I nodded my head and we continued to eat in quiet. When we finished eating, we put the dishes in Amy's sink and she did the dishes. I swept the kitchen floor. Ten minutes into our chores, Amy put her hand to her head and made a slight moaning sound.

"You OK?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just fell a little…" She stopped in the middle of the sentence and started to fall back. I quickly ran up to her and caught her. I noticed her muzzle was a little red and her eyes looked a little glassy. I put my hand up to her forehead.

"You're burning up Amy." I said. "Let's get you upstairs into your bed." I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed room. I placed her in her bed and she grabbed her stomach.

"My stomach doesn't feel so good."

'Might be a bad piece of shrimp' I thought. I quickly checked the bathroom to see if there were any pills or medicine for her. All she had was allergy pills and pain reliving pills up here. I checked the downstairs bathroom and there was the same thing. I ran back up to her room. "You don't have any medicine here so I am going to make a quick run to the drug store and get you some ginger ale and some medicine."

"Wait." She said giving me her wallet. "You need money. Just use the money I have in here." I nodded and quickly ran off to the drug store. It was the same direction as going to the mall so I know where to go. I also grabbed her keys, locked the front door, and sprinted off. I made it to the store within ten minutes. I quickly found some pills for her symptoms and some ginger ale for her stomach.

"Hey Nick." A familiar voice said. I turned to my right to see Sally.

"Hey Sal. What's up?" I said.

"Oh nothing, I just stopped by to pick up some allergy medication. What are you doing here?"

"Amy might have had a bad piece of shrimp and she feels sick so I am buying some pills and ginger ale for her."

"Oh my. Well tell her to feel better soon." She said walking away. I went up to the clerk, paid her for the items and walked back to the house. I walked back to Amy's house because I don't want the ginger ale to explode when I open it. When I got back to the house, the front door was open.

"Oh no." I said. As I ran into the house. I placed the items on the kitchen table and ran up to her room. I opened the door to see Amy wasn't there. There was a note at the foot of her bed. I picked it up and read it.

_To whoever reads this,_

_I have captured Amy Rose and I am keeping her captive. I dare you to try to find me and save her. Time is running out so make it fast._

_Yours truly,_

_Dr. Ivan Eggman Robotnik._

I crumbled the paper into my hand. "Eggman!" I said shouting. I then muttered a curse. I noticed she had her cell phone on the night stand. I quickly picked it up and ran through her contact list. I found Sonic's name and pressed it. I put the phone to my ear and waited impatiently. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" Sonic said on the other end.

"Sonic! It's Nick! We have a hostage situation!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Get over to Amy's house and hurry. Bring Tails or somebody with you." I hung up the phone and waited. About a minute later, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow arrived at the door.

"We're here. Oh, this is Shadow and Tails by the way Nick." Both of them nodded to me and I did the same. "So what's going on?" I gave the note to Sonic. Shadow and Tails looked over his shoulders and they read it.

"So Eggman did this." Tails said. I nodded.

"And he had an advantage." I said. "Amy was sick and she didn't have the strength to fight back."

"Well let's go." Sonic said.

"I'm coming with you guys." I said.

"It'll be dangerous." Shadow said.

"I'm up for the challenge." I was kind of being cocky. We all ran to Tails' house and he had the X-Tornado ready. I got into the passenger seat while Sonic and Shadow just stood on the wings. Tails was in the pilot seat and was ready for take off. In less than a second, we were up in the air. Who knew the first time that I would be in a plane would be when I had to fight a fictional character. "Showtime." I said as we approached a huge aircraft that Eggman made.

**Review after you read. Now if you noticed. I haven't updated my other stories lately if you have been reading them. Well I'll try to update them as soon as possible. I won't post anything here for about three or four days. So until then, review like a mad man. AND NO FLAMING!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

**Hey guys. I'm back. Now I don't know what else to say but enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters, they are rightfully copyrighted by Sega. I also don't have ownership to Golden Eye or Saving Private Ryan.**

Tails landed his plane on the runway of Eggman's ship undetected. All of us got out and got ready for action. We hid behind a corner in a hallway. Shadow and I took a peek to see what was out there. We took a look and saw two orange robots go the opposite direction of where we're hiding. "I'll take care of these." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Shadow and Tails asked.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." Lucky for me I did know what I was doing. Back on earth, I play a lot of Golden Eye for the Wii, so I know a few tricks. I quietly snuck up behind them, being crouched. Then, I stood up quickly and smashed their heads together causing them to malfunction and fall to the ground without heads. "Booyeah. Nick One, robots zero."

"Not bad." Sonic said. I noticed a crowbar not to far from where I was standing. I quickly picked it up and signaled the others to come out. "Alright Tails and I will go north, Shadow and Nick will go south." We all nodded and we headed off to our destinations. Shadow and I ran until we ran up to a door. I tried to open it with my bare hands and crowbar. That didn't work.

"Allow me." Shadow said. "CHAOS SPEAR." Then Chaos Spears came out of his hands and into the door, causing it to open. We walked into the room and didn't see Amy, but we found a room that had a blue and purple Chaos Emerald.

"Let's take them." Shadow nodded and we took the emeralds. But as soon as we grabbed them, alarms started to go off. "Darn it." I said. We quickly fled the room and then new doors shut it. Then out of nowhere robots surrounded me and Shadow. The purple Chaos Emerald was in my hand then I had an idea. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted. I flashed right into a different room. In front of me was a stair case that led up to a chair where the notorious Dr. Eggman sat in. Next to him was a plastic dome that had Amy in it.

"Nick!" Amy shouted from her dome. She still looked a little sick.

"So you're the new human on Mobius. And you know how to use Chaos Control." The man said with a grin.

"I'm full of surprises Doc." I said. "Allow me to introduce my self. I am Nick States. Visitor of Mobius and friend of Amy Rose." Then, there was a blue flash. When it cleared, Shadow came out of the flash. Then two big doors opened and Sonic with Tails came in. "Doc, surrender now. You're out numbered."

"Hmm…Let me think…uhh…how about, never." Then Egghead pushed a button and more orange robot guards came in. The four of us turned around and saw a swarm of robots come around us.

"Let's take these heaps of useless metal down." Sonic said. We all jumped into action. Tails started to wipe out robots attacking him with his twin tails, Shadow Chaos Speared every robot he encountered, Sonic spin dashed, and I Chaos Controlled and hit robots with my crowbar. After a while, we finished all of the robots and Eggman disappeared, but Amy was still in her dome. Sonic and I ran up to her. Of course Sonic was the first one up there. We both examined it and there wasn't a release button. I took a look at Eggman's chair and found the release button. When I pressed it, Amy came out of the dome and death hugged Sonic. I chuckled at Amy's famous death hug.

"Let's get out of here. Amy needs to take some pills so that way we can both go to work tomorrow." Everyone nodded and headed back to the X-Tornado. Amy and I sat in the back so that way I could keep an eye on her. Tails piloted and Sonic and Shadow just sat on the wings. Tails landed his plane in front of Amy's house. We got out, thanked the others and flew off. We went back inside and nothing was taken. "Alright Amy, the pills and ginger ale are on the table. How about I get a movie ready and when you finish, we'll watch a movie."

"Sure thing Nick." Amy walked into the kitchen and I went into the living room and Scrolled through my movie list on my iPhone. I stopped at the movie Saving Private Ryan and decided we should watch that. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Saving Private Ryan. Now I should warn you, there are going to be scenes where people loose limbs and get shot in the head."

"Don't worry, it's not like I haven't seen a movie with those before." I placed my iPhone into the doc and we watched what it was like being in World War Two. "Since there was a World War Two on your planet, then there must have been a World War One." I nodded. "Has there been a World War Three?"

"There hasn't been and never will. But there is a videogame based on it." Amy nodded and continued to watch the movie. When the movie was done it was about nine. "Let's call it a day Amy." She nodded and headed up to her room.

"Good night Nick." She said.

"Good night Ames. See you in the morning" I walked up to the closet behind the staircase, grabbed a comforter and pillow out of the closet, set them on the couch and drifted off to sleep and thought about what would the job I am getting tomorrow be like.


	8. Chapter 8: The Coffee Shop

**The Godfather: Hello my friedns. Nick can't make it today, so I am filling in for him. Don't know me; they call me the God-**

**Me: WHAT THE HECK! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!**

**The Godfather: The door was…open. So I let my self in. Now if you get me a martini, I'll give you you're spot back.**

**Me: Jezz…(comes back with a martini) Here happy.**

**The Godfather: Very. Now please note, he has…no ownership of me (the Godfather), or the Sonic characters, which is copyrighted by Sega.**

**Me: Will you get out of here! That's my line!**

**The Next Day**

Today, Amy and I start work. We don't have to leave until 2 PM, so we have some free time. There were some leaves falling from the trees outside, so I helped her rake them up. There were more leaves than I thought. "Man, we could be out here for a while." I said. Amy was raking next to me and nodded her head.

"I have never seen these many leaves in my yard." She said.

"Maybe some of them are the neighbors." Amy just shrugged and we continued to work. After an hour of racking, we were done. I check the time on my phone and it read 1:41 PM. "Let's head off to work now." Amy nodded and she led me to a coffee shop. The walk was about ten minutes, so we arrived at about 1:50 PM. The shop was painted yellow and was pretty small. The shop was called "Vanilla's Coffee." Then I thought 'Vanilla must own this place.' We walked into the shop and there was a scent of coffee and chocolate chip cookies. The place looked like an average coffee shop so not to much of a difference. At the counter was Sonia, Tikal, and Manic, all wearing green aprons. 'Tikal and Sonia + seeing me = more flirting. Possibly.' I thought.

"Hey Amy." The three of them said. Then they looked at me.

"Who's this?" Manic asked. "You're boyfriend." As soon as he said that, Amy and I started to blush and scratched the back of our necks. Sure I had feelings for Amy, but those are friendship feelings.

"No Manic. This is Nick States." Amy said. "He is a visitor to our world and he is just staying at my place." Then the three nodded.

"Well hello Nick." The two girls said winking at me.

"Hello everyone." I said. On the inside, I thought 'Can I get through one day where no one, on this planet, flirts with me.' Right after I finished that thought Vanilla the Rabbit came out from the back, dressed in her usual gown, but also wearing a green apron.

"Hi Amy." She said. "You're early as usual." She then took a look at me. She walked over to me and looked up at me. She was probably about four feet tall. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Allow me to introduce my self." I started. "I'm Nick States. I'm a visitor to your world and I have been crashing at Amy's for a while. And I thought; since I'm here, might as well get a job to earn a little money." The rabbit nodded her head and took a look at me 'I hope she isn't checking me out.' I thought.

"Well you're hired. You and Amy will have the same job and shifts and on the same day. You get paid minimal wage per hour. Tikal and Sonia make the coffee while Manic and Amy work the register. Any questions?"

"No ma'am."

"Very good. Just follow Amy to the back and she'll show you where the nametags and aprons are." Amy and I walked to the back and there was an employee locker room with cupboards with aprons and on them are nametags of the employees. There were a few cupboards that didn't show that they belonged to anyone, so I took the closest one. There was an empty name tag and a pen in the cupboard. I wrote my name on the tag, placed it on the apron, put it on, and walked out with Amy behind me. I walked up to a register and waited for my first customer.

About two minutes later, Espio and Wave came in and walked up to my register. I acted like I haven't seen them before. Sure I seen them in a few games, but I had to act like I never saw him.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"First day?" Espio asked. I nodded. "And are you from a different planet because there is only one human on Mobius?" I nodded my head again

"Yeah, but now there's two." The both of them shrugged.

"Can we get a mocha and a chi late." Wave said.

"Sonia, I need a mocha and chi late."

"Comin' up" she said. After less than thirty seconds, the two beverages were ready. I punched the orders into the register and the total was $3.21.

"You're total is $3.21" Espio held out four bills and gave them to me.

"Keep the change." He said walking out.

"Thanks. Come again." I put the money in the register and waited for a while. Manic and I started a conversation on what kind of coffees we liked. Then Sonic came in.

"Hey everybody." He said.

"Hey Sonic." Everyone (including me) said.

"Hey Nick. You got a job here?"

"Yup." I said.

"Cool. Any way, I'm having a welcoming party for Nick at Tail's workshop. Who's coming"

"You don't have to throw a party for me bud."

"But I want to. So are all of you coming." Everyone, including me, nodded our heads. "Great. The party starts at six and ends at ten. Hope to see you there." Then he sped out to who knows were. This is pretty cool, my childhood hero hosting a party for me. The only thing cooler than that would be me meeting Michael Vick, Roy Oswalt, Ryan Howard, DeSean Jackson, Chase Utly, and Cole Hamles in a movie theater where Leonardo DiCaprio will be watching a new movie that he was in with the rest of the audience. But this is still cool. My shift ended at five so I worked for three hours. I don't get paid until Saturday. And today is Thursday. And my next work day isn't until Saturday, pay day. Plus, the coffee shop closed at five. So everyone left the shop. But all of us were headed to Tail's workshop for the party.

**Me: OK, lets stop there. I know the chapter isn't that interesting, but I was only writing what was on top of my head. The next chapter would have some more Sonic characters that I haven't mentioned yet.**

**Sonia: Like who?**

**Me: Hold on, I have a list here (picks up paper) Vector, Charmy, Cream, Antoine, Bunnie, Knuckles, Jet, Cheese, Storm, Nichole, possibly Omega, Silver, Blaze and the Godfather…Wait WHAT. Ugh. I am going to kill him (storms out of room).**

**Sonia: Review after you read, no flames, and good day.**

**Me: CAN PEOPLE STOP STEELING MY LINES!**


	9. Chapter 9: Party Time

**Me: Hello. I'm here again. I have decided I am not going to use Omega in this chapter. Sorry Omega.**

**Omega: Offense not taken.**

**Me: Did I mention I was going to use Blaze and Silver too. If I didn't, I'm going to use Blaze and Silver. Anyway, party chapter. Now I bet some of you noticed I left out a few characters. Well it's because I only remember some of the classic characters and only a couple comic characters. I'm not one of those die hard Sonic fans. I only play the videogames and watch the shows (Sonic X specificly). I don't really read the comics. Well, let's resume. Shall we?**

**I do not have ownership of the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by Sega. I also do not have ownership of the songs, lyrics, or performers in this chapter.**

Sonia, Tikal, Manic, Amy and I were on our way towards Tails' workshop. Tikal told me it was in the Mystic Ruins. I just stayed behind everyone else because they knew where they were going, when I wasn't. It took a while, but we finally arrived at the Workshop. It's weird. His house is only a few blocks away from Amy's, but his workshop was nearly forty minutes away. We entered the workshop and only a few people were there. It's because we are ten minutes early and there is still some minor setting up to do. There was a snack and drink bar set up (Thank God…scratch that, Mobian Gods there were no alcoholic drinks there). There was stereo setup that Tails was working on. There was also some couches and a couple bean bag chairs set in the back in case anyone wanted to just socialize or talk. Tails even kept the X Tornado in the garage and let people sit on the wings. And there was a back door that leads to a balcony, of what it looks like. A dance floor was set up. It wasn't really dance floor; it was more of an area set up for dancing. The people that were already there were Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese. "Hey Nick. Glad you can make it." Sonic said. "Here are some friends I haven't introduced to you yet. Cream, Cheese and Knuckles, this is Nick States. He helped me, Shadow and Tails rescue Amy yesterday, and is a visitor to our world. Nick, this is Cream, Cheese and Knuckles."

"Hello Nick." Cream said.

"Sup Nick." Knuckles said.

"Chao." The little blue Chaos id.

"Nice to me you." I said shaking each one of their hands. I saw Tails still working on the stereo and it was setup an iHome. "Hey Tails, need any help there?"

"Thanks Nick." I ran up to the set and helped him out with hooking up wires.

"So whose iPhone or iPod are we using?" I asked as I was hooking up a red wire to a red socket in the back of one of the speakers.

"We're going to use your iPhone. If that's OK."

"It's alright." I said as I hooked up the last wire. Then gave him my iPhone and he put it into the doc. I scrolled through the song list to find a good song for the test. I came upon the only Kid Rock song on my iPhone which was All Summer Long. I pressed it and a guitar solo filled the room. I took another look around the room and noticed a few more guests. Rouge, Jet, Wave, Storm and Vanilla arrived as the first part of the song came along.

**It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long. **

**Caught somewhere between a boy and man.**

**She was 17, and she was far from in-between.**

**It was summer time in northern Michigan.**

I loved this song, but we had to pause it until all of the guests came. Little by little, more guests came, and the one's I didn't meet yet greeted me with open arms, and I did the same. I met Jet, Wave (again), Storm, Mina, Antoine, Sally, Ash (amazed he would come to the same place as Mina. Probably wanted to start over), Espio (again), Vector, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Bunnie, Nichole, heck, even Shadow agreed to come. I picked a new song from my iPhone and choose Beat It by Michael Jackson.

**They told you, you should never come around here.**

**Don't wanna' see your face you better disappear. **

**The fires in their eyes and their words are pretty clear,**

**So Beat it, Just Beat it.**

Soon everyone started dancing. Again, I am a huge MJ fan and when ever I hear a song by him that is worth dancing too, I have to dance to it. I watch the music video and played Michael Jackson the Experience on the Wii, so I know a good portion of the dance. Some parts I had to guess, but I thing it worked well.

When the song ended, it was Journey's Don't Stop Believing. I decided to get a drink and sit down on the couch where Ash and Nichole were and on the bean bag chairs were Shadow and Blaze. "Hey guys." I said while I was sitting down. Everyone nodded their head to me.

"So you're from a different world too?" Blaze asked.

"Yup." I said.

"What is the name of the planet?" Shadow asked.

"Earth.".

"How did you get here?" Ash asked.

"Chaos Emerald." I said and everyone nodded again. I took a sip of my beverage and it tasted like Sprite to me.

"Hey Nick. Want to see something cool? Blaze. Do it." Blaze snapped her fingers and there was a red flame in the palm of her hand.

"Awesome." Was all I could say. I knew Blaze could do that, but I have always wanted to see her do that in real life. "Man. I wish I could do that. Summon fire with only the snap of my fingers. That would be really cool."

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"Blaze. Come here." I heard Silver say from the snack table. "Manic and I want to talk to you for a bit." Blaze got up, and walked over to Silver and Manic. As soon as she left, Ash left to talk to Mina (probably wants to apologize and get back together). As soon as he left, Amy and Cream came over to talk to me and Shadow.

"Hello Nichole, Mr. Nick, and Mr. Shadow." Cream said taking a seat in one of the bean bag chairs and Amy sitting on the couch with me and Nichole.

"Hey Cream." Nichole and I said.

"How are you enjoying the party Nick" Amy asked.

"Awesome. I can't believe Sonic planed this whole party for me."

"Believe it." Sonic said sitting on one of the wings of the X Tornado. "It's the least I could do to thank you for helping Me, Tails, and Shadow rescue Amy. Plus I wanted to make a good first impression."

"Well you did a really good job dude."

"You did pretty good Faker." Shadow said. All I could do is just chuckle at the nickname Shadow gives Sonic.

So far, we have heard, from the song list, four Eminem songs (clean versions) fifteen Beatles songs, four Eagles songs, two Tio Cruz songs, eight Michael Jackson songs, two Journey songs, three Barry Mainlow songs (one of them was Weekend in New England. That's my favorite), two Sean Kingston songs, and a Hatsune Miku song.

For the entire party I was eating, socializing, and dancing like a mad man. It was a really good party. I still can't believe Sonic went through all of this trouble to plan this for me. I met all of the people that were at the party and I became good friends with all of them. Who knew I had so much in common with them. I told Vector when I get older; I want to be a homicide detective for the Philadelphia PD. He gave me a few tips on how to be a detective, and those would come in handy. Just like Sonic, I love to run and feel the wind in my hair whenever I do. I told Tails and Wave, if they ever met my sister, she would love to hear advice on inventing because my sister wants to be an inventor when she gets older. Manic and I like to drum. Even though I don't play the drums, I like to make up some beats. I told Sonia that me and my brother used to play piano and my sister still plays it. And the list just goes on and on.

I checked the time and it was already ten. "Dang. Time flies." Amy and I walked home which took about forty minutes. When we were five minutes away from the house Amy nearly fell asleep. So, I picked her up bridal style until we got home. She gave me the keys to the house before I scooped her up. So I unlocked the door, entered the house, locked the door, and brought her upstairs to her room. Just as I tucked her in she called me in a sleepy tone.

"Nick." She said. I turned around so I can make eye contact.

"Yeah Amy." I said.

"Do you mind sleeping in here with me? It can get lonely." I blushed a little when she said that. Then she bought out her puppy dog eyes.

"How can I resist that puppy dog face?" I climbed into the bed and both of us instantly feel asleep after a day of work and partying.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter you guys. Now I am not really sure what to plan for the next chapter, so it might be a while until I post again. So review after you read, no flames. And I'll see you in my other stories. And thank you to all of my reader for getting this story to nearly 900 hits.**


	10. Chapter 10: Just an Average Day

**HEEEREEE'S NICKY. Haha. Hey guys. Here's chapter ten. Oh, and a shout out to DemonFiccer. Check out his stories. But they are M rated. So be careful. **

**I do not have ownership of the Sonic characters. They are truly and rightfully copyrighted by Sega. I also have not ownership of the titles used in this chapter.**

I woke up from a good night sleep. As I opened my eyes, I saw Amy next to me, still sound asleep, slightly purring. I chuckled a little as I sat up in bed and checked the time on my phone. It read 7:30 AM. As soon as I put my phone back into my pocket, Amy woke up. "Good morning Nick." She said still sleepily.

"Good morning Ames." I said. "Sleep well?"

"Yup. That was a good party."

"Yeah. Sonic knows how to throw a pretty good party. Doesn't he?" Amy nodded her head in agreement. Soon, a clap of thunder was heard that made me and Amy jump out of bed, hitting the floor. "Oww. You alright Amy?"

"I'm good." She said as we both got up. We walked up to the window and saw it was raining out side. We both headed down stairs, and turned on the news to see what the forecast would bring. The meteorologist said it will be raining for the next thirty six hours. It was raining badly so, indoors today.

I grabbed a set of clothes from a bag near the couch, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When I finished, I quickly dried myself, and put on the black tee and jeans I got while I was at the mall with Amy a while ago. I headed out of the bathroom, and put the clothes I originally had on into a laundry bag. She says she dose laundry on Saturdays. "So, what's there to do now?"

"Let's watch another movie." Amy suggested. I went through my movie list to find a good one. Paul Blart's Mall Cop. We watched the hilarity of Kevin James as he plays as a mall cop, trying to save a mall from a group of robbers. While it was the Black Friday scene, Amy tilted her head a bit. "Hey. Those look like Christmas decorations." She said, "Do you guys have Christmas on your planet too?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah. We have Christmas on my planet. You guys have it."

"Yes. But how do you guys celebrate it."

"Well, on my planet, Christmas is celebrating the birth of baby Jesus, and spending time with friends and family."

"Here on this planet, it is just about spending time with friends and family while we exchange gifts."

"We also have that part too."

"For the kids, they believe in Santa Clause."

"On my planet, kids believe in him too. But I don't."

"Same here. But Cream still believes in him so don't tell her anything."

"Trust me I won't." I said while making a cross motion across my heart. I am a man of my word. I try to keep promises and always tell the truth. That's how I roll.

As the movie ended, we just sat down and talked for a while. Soon there was a knock at the door. I got up to get it. I opened the door to see Sonic at the door step, with a box in his hand that was the size of his palm. "Hey Sonic." I said.

"Hey Nick. Shadow told me to give this to you. He put a lot of thought into it and told me his final decision." He gave me the box. I opened it and my eyes widened. It was a purple Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow is letting me keep this?" Sonic nodded. "You know when it is time for me to return to my planet, there is not guarantee that there will be me retuning it back."

"Trust me. He put a lot of thought into it. And I mean **a lot** of thought." Sonic said. I smiled as I looked at the Chaos Emerald.

"Well tell Shadow I said thank you and ask him how did he know purple was my favorite color." Sonic nodded and ran off into oblivion.

"So he's letting you keep the emerald, even when it's time to go back to your planet." Amy asked. I nodded.

"Man, I am going to have fun with this thing." I put it back in the box, placed it on the table, and continued to watch the movie with Amy. And the rest of the day was just an average day.

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys.**

**Shadow: I hope you enjoy the Chaos Emerald there bud.**

**Me: Wait. So we're friends now.**

**Shadow: Indeed. We managed to get along just fine and you are from the same planet as Maria.**

**Me: Right…Review after you read and see you guys later. PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner Party at Acorn Palace

**Hello. Here's a new chapter guys. Now I know some of you are wondering, why isn't Rotor in this fanfic. Well that will be explained later on. **

**I do not own the Sonic characters, they are copyrighted by Sega. I also do not have ownership to the titles in this chapter.**

Amy and I just finished watching a different movie. As I was retrieving my iPhone, a knock was at Amy's door. It was still raining so it could be anyone. Amy opened the door and it was Sally. "Hey Sal. What's up?" Amy asked.

"I need to deliver a message to Nick." Sally said. I heard what she said and headed to the doorway. "I probably should have told you this earlier, but my brother has heard many things about you and wants to invite you to dinner at the Acorn Palace. Is that OK."

"Yeah it should be alright. " I said.

"Awesome. You are going to meet my brother Elias, and you are going to see the Freedom Fighters you meet at the party. I'll call a ride for you at five."

"No need." I pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald from my pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"Shadow let me keep it. Sonic mentioned that he put a lot of thought into it and decided to let me have it. I can just Chaos Control to the palace. Sound good?"

"Sounds alright to me."

"What should I wear?"

"Just change that tee into a polo shirt or something." She said as she ran into a black limo parked outside of the house (it kind of looked like a Cadillac limo). "See you guys." She said waving out the window as the limo drove off.

"Looks like you have just been invited to a royal dinner." Amy said. I just smiled.

"Yeah. I have never been invited to a dinner party like this before. At weddings sure, but not like this one."

"You know who Elias is right?" Amy then raised an eyebrow.

"Vaguely. I don't read the comics, or watch too many of the shows. I just play the videogames." Amy nodded and for about an hour, she told me all about Sally's brother.

When it was about 3:15 PM, I took a shower so I didn't smell like a horse. I put on another pair of jeans and the red polo I got at the mall after I got out and dried myself. I blow dried my hair, took another look in the mirror and everything looked alright. I checked the time again and it was nearly four 4:15 PM. Amy came out and took a look at me. "Who's that handsome guy?" She said.

"I hope that wasn't a flirt." I said. Amy laughed.

"No it wasn't." She took her phone out of her pocket and checked it. "You should probably head over there now."

"Alright. I'll be home at around eight. Maybe a little later." I checked my pockets and made sure I had my phone and Chaos Emerald. I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and held it up into the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted. A purple aura surrounded me, and flashed out.

Within seconds, I Chaos Controlled in front of the Acorn Palace. It was still raining, but I was under a canopy. "Man I love Chaos Control." I said smiling and putting the emerald into my pocket. I knocked on the door of the palace. The door opened and at the doorway was Sally.

"Glad you made it." Sally said. "Well please come in." I walked into the palace and it was nice place. It looked a lot like Buckingham Palace. Even though the only place I saw it in was National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Sally led me down a stairway that lead to a living area that had leather furniture, paintings of their ancestors, frames appeared to look like solid gold, and the list just goes on! In the living area were Elise, Sonic, Tails, Nichole, Antoine, and Bunnie. But I didn't see that walrus guy, what's his name. Rotor, that's it. I shook everyone's hand and saved Elise for last. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Elise said standing up and holding a hand out. What else was there to do, shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." I said.

"Please sit." He said. I took a seat that was on a couch where Tails and Nichole were sitting. "Sally has told me many good things about you. She says you're a visitor to our world. Right?" I nodded my head. "Well how are you adjusting to our world."

"Better than I thought actually."

"That's good. I wish Rotor was here to meet you. You two would have gotten along greatly."

"What happened to him?"

"Well hun," Bunnie started, "Let's just say the Dark Legion happened."

"Sorry to hear that." I said.

"Yes it was." Elias started. "But let's get back to the subject of you. What are some of your strengths, attributes and likes?"

"Well let's see," I put my finger to my chin as I thought. "Well I can lift stuff up to about forty five pounds, dance, I used to play the saxophone and piano, just like Sonic, I like to run, but I am not even close to his speed," Sonic smirked after that, "I like to draw, I like to cook a little, I also like to sing but I am a terrible at it (note to self, get lessons from Mina), um…, I also like to do a little free running. Have you guys heard of that?" Everyone nodded. "Cool. Umm…I rap, but to only this artist named Eminem."

"What else can you do?" Elise asked. "Are you good with a sword?"

"Heck no. I have no swordsman experience what so ever. What else am I good at? Oh, I'm good at math; however I'm terrible at algebra. Weird right?" Everyone just shrugged. "I think that's about it."

"Interesting." Elise said. Then servant came in and told us the dinner was ready. We all walked into a dinning room and the aroma of warm food filled the air. There were name cards that told us where we were sitting. Elise was at one end of the table while I was at another. On my right side from me to Elise were Sonic, Bunnie then Nichole. And to my left, going from me to Elise was Antoine, Tails, and then Sally. We all sat down and placed our napkins on out laps. The first course was already out and it was the soup course. I waited for everyone to start so that way I didn't have to embarrass my self. I took a sip of the warm liquid and it was pretty good. "So I would like to know some history of your world." Elise asked.

"Well I am not to good on world history, but I am good at my country's history."

"What's the name of it?" Nichole asked.

"The United States of America. Or USA for short. I live in a state called New Jersey, which was one of the first states that was formed."

"So how many wars has you're country been in?" Elise asked.

"I think eight. We are currently in a war that has been going on for a little over ten years."

"Yeikes." Everyone said.

"Yeah. But I heard the war that we are currently in is going to end soon." Everyone let out a sigh in relief. "I feel the same." Soon, we all finished our soup, and then the second course came out. It was a chicken stir-fry and it was to die for.

"So do you enjoy the food?" Elise asked.

"Yes. My complements to the chief." I said. We all nodded and dug into our food,

"Tell me, do you know any good jokes?" Elise asked me.

"Yes. It's a bit corny, but a good one. OK, there is a guy walking past a mental hospital. He hears shouts coming in from the hospital. The shouts said 'Thirteen, thirteen, thirteen.' He walked up to the hospital and sees a hole in it. He takes a peek to see what is going on. When he takes a peek, a stick pokes him in the eye and everyone on the inside is shouting 'Fourteen, fourteen, fourteen.'" Soon, everyone started to crack up.

"That's hahahalaraious." Bunnie said. "Who told you that joke?"

"My uncle told it to me."

"Corny, yes. Funny, of course." Antoine said. We continued to eat the stir-fry food. I told them what my planet was like and a little bit more about our history of my country.

After we finished the stir-fry the salad course came out. It was a good salad. It was like the salad my family eats after each meal. It had romaine lettuce, cucumbers, carrots, celery, and salad dressing that was a mix of olive oil and red vinegar. It was an Italian salad. Now we were on the topic of entertainment on my world.

"We have thousands of music sensations and stars on my planet." I said, "But in my opinion, the top three are Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley and John Lennon. But you never have heard of them, right?" Everyone shook there head. "Well lucky for me have my favorite of those three on my phone. That is Michael Jackson."

"How big of a star was he?" Sonic asked.

"There wasn't a person on the planet that has never heard of his name."

"Wow." Everyone said.

"Yeah. He has been a star ever since he was five years old. But he died at the age of fifty due to a drug overdose. But his music lives on and he will be remembered as the years go on."

"Do you have your phone with you?" Elise asked.

"Indeed. Catch." Underhanded my phone to Elise and he caught it. He went though my music list and chose Leave Me Alone. The music filled up the air and I bobbed my head to the music, as did everyone else.

"How long have you said he was a sensation?"

"From age five to fifty. He I have been listening to his music for about a year now. I have grown quite attached to it."

"I can understand because his music is very catchy." I nodded my head to his reply as he underhanded my phone back. We finished the salad course and desert came. What the king had in mind was chocolate cake. YES.

"Do you like chocolate?" The king asked.

"I LOVE chocolate." The Elise chuckled at my emphasis on chocolate. I took a bite of the cake and it was absolutely delicious. We were now on the topic of Mobius.

"Sounds like your planet isn't too different than ours."

"Yeah but none of the animals on my planet talk. No offense."

"None taken." Everyone said. We all finished the cake and the dinner lasted a lot longer than I thought. It was already 9 PM. Lucky for me, the meal was over so I didn't have to leave right in the middle of desert.

"Listen guys, I have too go. It was an honor meeting you your highness." I said shaking Elise hands.

"No problem. And just call me Elise." Elise said.

"Sure thing. It was nice seeing you guys again."

"Nice seeing you again too Nick." Nichole said.

"I'll see you guy's later." I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and then shouted the two magic words, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Then I flashed out.

I flashed in front of Amy's house. Home sweet home. I noticed the lights were out. She must be in bed. I opened the house door, and walked in I tried to turn on the light switch but the lights wouldn't turn on. I closed the door and then some thing hit me. Literally. All I heard was a thwack noise and something hit my head. "Ahh!" I said as I fell to the ground.

"ACK! NICK! I'M SO SORRY PLLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I heard. It was Amy's voice.

"It's OK Ames. Why are all the lights out?" I asked.

"Power went out ten minutes ago." Amy said.

"Dang. Did you call an electrician?"

"Yeah but he won't be able to get the power up and running until tomorrow afternoon."

"Dang."

"Do you mind sleeping in my room again? I'm afraid with the power out, there won't be heat and it can get cold."

"Sure thing Ames." We walked up the stairs, tripping nearly four times. We walked into her room, I kicked off my shoes, and jumped into the bed. "Good night Amy."

"Good night Nick. See you in the morning." She said as we both drifted into our slumber.

**Me: Done and done.**

**Demon: Nice chapter.**

**Me: DemonFiccer, How'd you get here?**

**Demon: Knuckles unlocked the door for me.**

**Godfather: He did a very good job.**

**Demon and Me: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Godfather: OK. OK.**

**Amy: Glad he's out of here. Sup Demon.**

**Demon: Sup Amy.**

**Me: Oh, I read chapter three of Love Smells live Vanilla. Very good.**

**Demon: Thanks.**

**Chris: I read it. Not bad.**

**Me: What are you doing here Chris; you're not in this story.**

**Chris: Decided to stop by. Hey Demon.**

**Me: Well OK. Review after you read and I'll see you guys in my other stories. Read those, and DemonFiccers stories.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Green Menice

**Me: Hi everybody. Did you miss me?**

**Rouge: I sure did.**

**Me: Save it for the story Rouge.**

**Rouge: I can flirt with you in the story but not outside it.**

**Me: Yup. Enjoy the chapter guys. I have no ownership of the Sonic characters or titles, or the references.**

**IN MY DREAM**

_I was in a dark room. The only thing giving out light was a lamp over a desk I was sitting in. The person on the other side of the desk looked like the Daniel Craig version of James Bond. There was a map on the desk which looked like Iraq. He told me about a mission I was going on. "Your mission," He started, "is to sneak past border of Iraq. Then you must find this person." He then pulled out a picture of a person that looked like bin Laden, but the beard was shorter, he looked taller, and the hair was grey. "You must find this person, and kill him. Can you do that?"_

_ "Sir yes sir." I said calmly._

_ "Here's your weapon." He gave me a pistol, a silencer and about twenty clips for it. "Here is some water to keep you hydrated." He gave me a canteen filled with water. "Trust me; this is all of the supply you need. The guy should be leaving the Basrah International airport. Wait for him to exit, and follow him. If you can get into an area where you two can't be seen, pull the trigger and make sure you have the suppresser on. Got it?" I nodded my head. I left the room and went out on my mission._

**END DREAM**

I woke up. I didn't like that dream because I'm not too big on war. Sure I find historical wars interesting and I like playing videogames that involve war (Any First Person Shooter for that matter), but I didn't really like war. I turned my head to see Amy still sound asleep. She muttered something. It sounded like, "Yes Sonic. I will marry you." I chuckled when I heard her say that. Before I knew it, she hugged tight. I could barley breath.

"AMY!" I shouted. She opened her eyes and noticed she had wrapped her arms around me. She let go and blushed deeply.

"Sorry Nick." She said. "I had a dream where Sonic proposed to me and…well…you know the rest." I nodded my head. "What time is it?' I pulled out my iPhone and checked the time.

"7:38."

"Our shift doesn't start until eleven and ends at two. The power should be on by the time we get home." We both got out of bed, and Amy headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I walked downstairs, thinking what to do. I took out I iPhone, and my head set and watched Monty Python in the Holy Grail. It was one of my favorite comedy movies. And you have to like Monty Python.

When I finished my movie, Amy came down stairs in red jeans and a black tank top. "Nick, I couldn't head over to the launder mat because of the rain. But the rain stopped. So do you want to head over now?"

"Sure." I said. I grabbed a laundry bag from the closet containing her clothing and mine. We exited the house and walked about fifteen minutes, until we got to the launder mat. We walked in and it was just a regular launder mat. There were a few people already here (to my surprise, they didn't seem to notice me). We found an open machine and started to put in the color clothing articles in a machine, and the whites in the other. We put in the detergent and waited for the machines to stop.

While we waited, Blaze walked in and noticed us. "Hey you two." She said.

"Sup Blaze." We both said. Lucky for me, she never flirted with me. The one's that didn't flirt with me were Bunnie, Nichole, Wave, Blaze, Vanilla, and Cream.

"Nick, I heard you had dinner last night with Elise and the other Freedom Fighters last night. Is it true?"

"Yup." I said.

"Awesome." Soon, an explosion went of in the southern corner of the city. "What the heck was that?"

"Couldn't have been Eggman. He doesn't usually make that fast of a come back." Amy said. "I think it's Scourge!"

"Oh Snap!" I said. The three of us quickly fled the launder mat headed to where the explosion was. All we had to do was look for smoke, flames, or pedestrians running for there lives.

Blaze, Amy and I quickly found where the explosion was. All we could see is smoke, shattered glass, rubble, and almost destroyed buildings. A figure came out of the smoke and it was Scourge. "HEEEREEE'S SCOURGEY!" He said. Did he reference what I think he did?

"Why did you do this?" I said.

"I wanted to have a duel with you."

'What you talking about Willis.' I thought to my self. "Why do you want to have a duel? You're just as fast as Sonic. I don't stand a chance."

"You have a Chaos Emerald with you. If you use that against me, you might stand a chance."

"Man, this never happened in South Jersey. I miss earth." Sure I got bullied, but I never fought anyone. I'm a lover not a fighter. And I don't want my first fight to be with a comic book character. Especially Scourge the Hedgehog.

Then out of nowhere, Silver and Shadow came out. "We got you're back Nick." Sliver said.

I might regret myself if I said this but, "Lets do it Scourge!" I said. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted while pulling out my purple Chaos Emerald and holding it in the air. I flashed out and flashed behind Scourge. He quickly saw me, so I flashed out again and flashed next to Shadow. "Shadow. I have an idea. You and I will Chaos Control repeatedly. Scourge will get distracted. When he is, Silver, Blaze and Amy will attack him from there."

"Did you here that you guys?" Shadow said to Silver and the girls. The three of them nodded. "Good. Lets do it Nick."

"CHOAS CONTROL!" We both shouted. Me and Shadow repeatedly Chaos Controlled behind, next to, near, and in front of the green menace. When he was distracted, I gave the others the signal. Silver lifted Scourge up with his telekinesis, and slammed him into the ground once or twice. He lifted Scourge up into the air and Blaze gave him one of her flame attacks. I can tell that is going to leave a third degree burn. Sliver then lowered him a little and Amy started to run up to Scourge with her Piko Piko hammer. She got right up in front of him, and with one swing of her hammer, she knocked out the green villain.

Soon, the police got here and took him to the police station. A red fox walked up to me and said, "Thank you young man. You helped save the city. I just leaned today that not all humans are bad."

"Thank you sir." I said. He nodded his head and took Scourge to the New Mobotropolis Police station. 'Man the NMPD (New Mobotropolis Police Department need to get here faster, or he could have destroyed the entire city' I thought. Right after I finished that thought, Sonic came in out of nowhere.

"What did I miss." He said taking a look around the area. "Eggman?" I shock my head. "Scourge?" I nodded my head. "Where is he now?"

"The police took care of that." Soon, Sonic zoomed out. Then Blaze, Amy and I headed back to the launder mat to see if our clothes were finished washing.

**Me: I'm glad I got that done.**

**Amy: Do you have any ideas for the next chapter Nick?**

**Me: Yeah, but we'll just skip the coffee shop scene. Is that alright?**

**Amy: No problem room mate.**

**Me: Room mate?**

**Amy: Well you are staying at my house in the story.**

**Me: Good point. Review after you read, no flames, and I'll catch you guys later.**

**DemonFiccer: If you do flame, guess what will happen (lifts up a greased stake).**

**Amy: LISTEN TO HIM!**


	13. Chapter 13: Snowball Rampage

**Me: Hello.**

**Achmed: Hello infidel.**

**Me: Awesome, Achmed the dead terrorist his here. Another celebrity.**

**Achmed: Who was the first?**

**Me: John Cleese. How are you enjoying the story so far than.**

**Achmed: I like it. Let me do the disclaimer, or I KILL YOU!**

**Me: OK, fine.**

**Achmed: GoodWriter dose not have any ownership of me, the characters used (copyrighted by Sega), or the titles.**

I just finished my shift ten minutes ago and I am off to the mall. I told Amy I would meet her back at the house when I am finished there. I was heading off to the mall to get some underwear (feel free to laugh), socks, a coat, a few new shirts and some track pants. When I was at the coffee shop, right during the middle of my shift, it started to snow. When my shift ended, the snow as already at an inch. I got my paycheck at work before we left. We get paid eight dollars an hour and I worked a total of five hours. If you multiply the hours I worked by my pay per hour, it is a total of forty dollars.

I had all of my new clothes in a bag, a new coat on my me right now, and the money I had left over was eight dollars. The coat I was wearing was a green coat with two upper zipper and two lower zipper pockets. As I was exiting the mall, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, it wasn't a number in my contact list I answered anyway. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Nick, it's Nicole." Nicole said.

"How'd you get my number?"

"I'm an AI (artificial intelligence) unit. I can get you're number through the magic of technology. Listen, can you meet me, Mina, Jet, Sonic, Blaze, Sonia, Manic, and Tails in the park?"

"How come?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Sure thing." I hung up my phone and called Amy's house to let her know something came up. She put the house number on speed dial when I wasn't looking. I called her and headed off to the park.

As I was walking to the park, I literally bumped into someone. I accidentally bumped into Silver. We both feel down and hit the salted sidewalk. "Sorry Silver. You blended in with the snow and I couldn't see you."

"It's alright." He said in an apologetic tone while getting up. "Note to self, get a coat that doesn't match my fur." I took a look and he was right. His coat was the same color as his fur. "So where you headed off to?"

"Nicole said she wanted me to meet her, Blaze, Sonia, Manic, Sonic, Jet, Mina, and Tails in the park for some reason."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure." We got to the park within twenty minutes. We looked around. No one was around. "Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know." We walked deeper into the park, trying to find everyone.

"OPEN FIRE!" We heard Tails' voice shout out. Before I knew it, Silver and I were being pelted by snowballs coming from nearly every direction. Silver and I quickly found a park bench, and used that as our cover.

"This reminds me of a Christmas movie I watch." I said. "These guys were pinned down because they were in the middle a snowball fight." Right when I finished that sentence, Silver made nearly twenty snowballs with in ten seconds due to his telekinesis. He gave ten of them to me and he kept the other ten. We got out of our cover and started to throw snow balls. I managed to hit Jet, Mina, Nicole (without making her short out), and somehow Manic. Silver was able to get Sonic, Sonia, Tails, and Blaze.

After five minutes of having a snowball fight, we decided to take a breather. "Why did you guys do that?" I asked. Jet laughed.

"Well you've been here a while and we wanted to have a little fun."

"Beats a Spanish Inquisition." I muttered under my breath. Then, with my eyes, I looked both ways to see if there were any people dressed in red (Monty Python reference).

"That was actually fun." Sonia said with a chuckle.

"Agreed Sis." Manic said. I left the park, waving good bye to everyone, and headed home.

**Me: Small chapter, but that's all I have.**

**Storm: When are me, or the rest of the Chaotix going to be officially introduced.**

**Me: I'm working on it. Just give me some time Storm. I need to work it out. The next chapter, we are going to get into the Christmas spirit.**

**All Sonic Cast (That I have mentioned in this story): WOO HOO!**

**Me: Review after you read, no flames and head to my pole I have on my profile. Vote on what kind of story I should start writing after I finish this one along with my others.**

**Amy: Check it out. There are some really good choices.**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Time

**Me: I'm here. Who misses me?**

**Sally: You know I did.**

**Me: Oh my god.**

**Amy: Sally, save the flirting with Nick in the story.**

**Me: Thanks Ames.**

**Chuck Norris: So what's this chapter about?**

**Me: You'll see Mr. Norris. Tails, care to do the disclaimer?**

**Tails: GoodWriter (Nick) dose not have ownership of Chuck Norris, the characters or products used in this chapter. They are all copyrighted by their rightful owners.**

I was walking back to the house from the snow ball brawl that me and Silver were in with my bag of new clothes in my hand. As I approached the house, I noticed three things things. One, the power was back on. Two, there were some bins in the front lawn. Three, I couldn't find Amy. "Hey Amy! Where are you?" I slightly shouted.

"Up here." I head a voice say from above. I looked up and I saw Amy on the roof of the house, peaking over me.

"Why are you up there?"

"Decorating the chimney for Christmas. Care to help?"

"Sure let me put my new clothes in the house." I walked into the house, put the clothes next to the couch, headed back outside, and walked up the latter that was on the right side of the house. I walked to the chimney that was on the other side of the house. I slowly made it to the other side and met up with Ames.

"Alright, help me wrap the garland around the chimney." She instructed. Me and Amy both wrapped the garland around the chimney. That only took about five minutes. We walked down the ladder and I helped her decorate the outside of the house. There were icicle lights hanging from the edge of the roof, lights wrapped around some trees and shrubs, light up rain deer, a wreath on the door, and an inflatable Santa.

"My house never looks this festive." I said while Amy and I took a few steps back to admire the work that we did. "Me, Connor and Jessie just wrap some lights around two or three trees and hand a wreath on the door."

"Well you have a festive house for this year." Amy said. "Well the outside of it for that matter. I still need to decorate the inside." Just right after she said that, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and it wasn't a number in my contact list. I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Nick its Sonic." Sonic said.

"How'd you get my…Did Nicole give you my number?"

"Yup. Listen, I need you and Amy to meet me and the others at Tails' workshop soon."

"We'll be there. Wait is this, another prank?"

"No. Just get here."

"We'll be there." I hung up and turned to the pink hedgehog. "Sonic wants us to meet up with him and the others at Tails' workshop. Let me get my Chaos Emerald and we'll be able to get there in a minute." Amy nodded. We walked into the house, and grabbed my purple Chaos Emerald and held it up into the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" We flashed out.

Amy and I flashed in front of Tails' workshop. I took a look at Amy and she didn't look to good. "You alright Amy?"

"Yeah." She said. "Let's just not Chaos Control on the way home." I nodded my head as we entered the workshop. The people that were already there were Storm, Jet, Wave, Mina, Ash, Sonic, Tails, and surprisingly Shadow.

"Hey guys." I said sounding cheerful.

"Hey Nick." Storm said. "Jet told me you and Sliver got pelted with snowballs earlier."

"Yup. Jet, Sonic, and a few others. And I am plotting my revenge right now." The three birds laughed at my statement.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, everyone was here. We all sat down in the furnished workshop and Sonic took the floor. "Guy's, Christmas is coming in a week and it's time to pull names from the hat."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Are we doing like a secret Santa thing?"

"Indeed. I have a hat right here. Everyone pick a name from the hat and that's who you are getting a present for." He picked a name from the hat without looking and passed it to Rouge, then Sally, to Elise, and so on.

When the hat got to me picked the name without looking and passed it to Amy. I opened the piece of paper and the person I was getting a present for was Shadow. 'This is going to be tricky.' I thought. I'm not really sure what he would like. And I don't really have a lot of time. Christmas is in a week and I need to think of something fast.

"Alright everyone. You got a name?" Tails said. Everyone nodded. "Great. We'll exchange gifts on Christmas. See you later guys." We all left the workshop and me and Amy headed back to the house.

Not only do I have to get a gift for Shadow, but I also have to find a gift for Amy. Not just because it's Christmas, but to thank her for letting me stay at her place until I head back to earth.

"So who's secret Santa are you Amy?" I asked.

"I got Tikal. You?" She said.

"Shadow. This is going to be tou-woah." I tripped on something and fell into a snow bank. "What did I trip on?" I followed to where I tripped and saw I tripped on a white Chaos Emerald. "Hmph. How'd a Chaos Emerald get here?"

"Dunno." Amy said. I picked up the emerald and inspected it. Then, an idea popped into my head.

"I know what I am going to get Shadow for Christmas. But first, I need Tails' help."

**Me: I wonder who's going to be my secret Santa**

**Sonic: Well all I can tell you is that it isn't me.**

**Me: There's one person to check off.**

**Amy: What are you going to get Shadow?**

**Me: Let's just say it's Michael Jackson inspired.**

**Manic: Check out GoodWriter's new poll. He needs to know what to write after he finishes this story, New Chance for Romance, Chris' Cousin Stay, and Crash of a Hero.**

**Chuck Norris: Review after you read, and no flames.**


	15. Chapter 15: Shadow's Gift Making

**Me: I updated faster than I intended to.**

**Sonic: At least you're here.**

**Tails: (Comes in eating a Twix bar) Hey guys. Want a Twix.**

**Me: Can't. Got braces.**

**Sonic: How long have you had those?**

**Me: About a month or so.**

**Tails: You never mentioned you had braces in the story.**

**Me: I stared the story before I got the braces so let's say I don't have braces in the story.**

**Tails: Works for me.**

**Sonic: GoodWriter dose not have any ownership of anything in this story.**

I finally figured out what I am going to get Shadow for Christmas and all it took was me tripping over a white Chaos Emerald. "How come you need Tails' help for your gift?" Amy asked.

"Well he's the only one that I know that can help me out with this." I said.

"Let's head back to Tails' workshop and ask him what you need." I nodded my head in agreement. "Want to race."

"You're on!" We dashed off to Tails' workshop. I was far in the lead. I was ahead of Amy by about a good ten feet. When we got back to the workshop, we were both out of breath and a bit sweaty. But on the bright side, I won. "Let's –huff- just walk on the- huff- way home." I nodded my head, and headed into the workshop.

"Hey guy's. What do you need." The young fox said.

"I need you're help." I said. "Is it possible to cut a chaos emerald into small diamonds and still make them work like one Chaos Emerald."

"Yes why?"

"Well I got an idea for the person I am giving a present to. You see, this Chaos Emerald is white." I showed Tails the white Chaos Emerald. "Remember that Michael Jackson guy I told you about." Tails nodded his head. "Well he had a diamond glove. And I thought, I should give the person I am giving a present to a diamond glove, but instead of diamonds, they are white Chaos Emerald fragments."

"You're Shadow's secret Santa aren't you?"

"Yup. So can you help me out?"

"Sure thing. Just find a glove and Amy and I will start cutting the Chaos Emeralds into diamond shapes." I nodded my head and pulled out my purple Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as I flashed out. As I came out of the flash, I was in front of a clothing store. I entered, found a pair of gloves, paid for them with my five dollars (change was two dollars). And flashed out of that area and flashed into the workshop. When I got back, I saw that Tails and Amy were on a machine, cutting the white Chaos Emerald into diamond shapes. I noticed that they already got twenty done. And within five minutes! "Wow. Twenty "diamonds" in five minutes. That must be one heck of a diamond cutter."

"Well I know where are the certain points on where you need to cut them are." Tails said. "And this machine can make diamonds eight times faster than the best one in the market."

"Cool. I got the gloves, but we just need one." I gave Tails the glove and he inspected it. "Will there be enough of the emerald to cover a good majority of it." Tails nodded.

"We need probably about 800 to 1000 fragments. Lucky for us, there should be

enough." So with that in hand we continued to work on Shadow's gift.

**Me: OK, that chapter was kind of pathetic, but the next chapter would be the Christmas chapter and I'll post it Christmas day, along with my Chris' Cousin Stay Christmas chapter and New Chance for Romance Christmas chapter.**

**Sonic: Sound's like somebody is going to be a bit busy.**

**Me: Yeah. I just hope I don't have too much homework.**

**Sonic: You're going to get homework over the holiday break?**

**Me: Well I hope I don't. If I do, I'm going to do it as soon as I get a chance to. So that way I don't have to worry about my assignments over holiday break.**

**Both of us: Review after you read and no flames.**


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Day

**Me: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Sonic: So how is this chapter going to work out?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Tails: GoodWriter dose not have any ownership of any content in this story.**

***Christmas Day***

Alright, this week I worked for a total of six hours. Multiply that by eight dollars an hour, you get forty eight dollars. Plus, Vanilla gave everyone an extra two dollars per hour, so add two dollars for each hour, and you'll get sixty dollars.

Yesterday I was doing some shopping for Amy. I'm Shadow's secret Santa, but I wanted to get Amy a gift to say thank you for letting me stay at her place. The gift I got her was a eight-teen karat silver necklace with a ruby as the main jewel with small emeralds surrounding it.

Amy and I were walking towards the workshop for the party. I had Shadow's gift in a bag and Amy's gift hidden in my back pocket. Oh, did I forget to mention that it's a white Christmas. Yup, it was snowing. Luckily, they were just flurries so there wasn't like five inches of snow that we had to fight off.

We made it to Tails' workshop in good time. I knocked on the door and Tails' stood at the doorway. "Merry Christmas guys." He said.

"Merry Christmas Tails." Amy and I said sounding cheerful. We both entered the workshop and noticed that Cream, Vanilla, Sonic, Shadow, the Chaotix, Jet, Wave, Silver, Blaze, Sally and Mina were already here.

"Hey guys." I said to all that were currently present. They all greeted me and I took a look around the workshop. He had a stereo that was playing some Christmas music (Some sounded older and some sound more modern), had a Christmas tree set up, Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling, and the list can go on forever. "You did a nice job hanging up the decorations Tails."

"Thanks Nick." Tails said. I took a seat next to Silver and Blaze. We were talking about how they celebrate Christmas on their planet and how I celebrate Christmas on my planet. Turns out, they're not too different from each other. Except on my planet, we celebrate Christmas for the birth of Jesus.

After all the guest arrived, the Christmas music became louder and more modern, people started to dance a little, and everyone decided to give each other gifts when ever they decided to. I was relaxing a little on the couch and I heard my phone go off. I check what it was and Connor wanted to do FaceTime with me. I clicked OK and Connor appeared on my iPhone. "Hey Nick. Merry Christmas cousin." Connor said.

"Merry Christmas dude. Check it out. I'm at a Christmas party in Tails' workshop." I turned my phone and Connor saw all the people (Mobians) there. After enough looking, I turned the phone back to my face.

"You weren't lying when you said you were on Mobius dude."

"Yeah. Listen, sorry if I'm not home for the holidays (ZING). Apparently finding a way back is taking a bit longer than I intended to."

"It's alright dude. You can open you're presents when you get back. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I went off FaceTime and put the phone back in my pocket. I went up to get a soda, then Cream stopped me.

"Don't move another inch. Until your secret Santa gives you your present."

"You're my secret Santa?" Cream nodded and gave me a bag. I went into the bag and pulled out a drawing pad. "Thanks Cream." I said kneeling down to her and giving her a hug. 'How'd she know I like to draw? Ah well. I'm thankful for her gift.'

"You're welcome Nick. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Cream." I said parting from the hug. She walked off and stood next to Tails. I put the drawing pad back in the bag, got a soda and started sipping it. I was looking around the workshop and I'll tell yah, Tails knows how to throw a good party. I noticed Shadow was talking to Sally. Sally left and I decided to give Shads his gift. I walked up to him and he just grinned at me.

"What's up Nick?" He said. I heard something that I don't usually hear in him. I heard a hint of joy in his voice.

"Merry Christmas dude, from your secret Santa." I said giving him the bag that contained his present. He slowly opened it and looked at the glove that I made him.

"Are these Chaos Emerald fragments from the white Chaos Emerald." I nodded my head. "And on a glove. What was you're inspiration."

"You see, on my planet, a famous performer has a diamond glove. I tripped on the whit Chaos Emerald, and then the idea popped into my head. Tails and Amy helped my cut the emerald and I put the "diamonds" (using air quotes) on the glove. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thanks Nick."

"Try it on." He slipped on his right glove and slipped on the one I made for him. He stared at it and from the looks of things he likes it. "Try Chaos Controlling."

"CHAOS CONTORL!" He shouted and flashed out and flash twenty feet in front of me. "It works!" It's official, I'm awesome. "Thanks again Nick!" I nodded my head and looked at the time, it was already nine. Tails said that's when the party ended. We got here at two in the afternoon, so the party lasted seven hours. Everyone left, Shadow made good use of the gift I gave him, Sonic zoomed out, etc. Amy and I walked home.

When we got home Amy suggested we should start a fire in the fire place. I agreed. I went to the side of the house where she kept the wood, grabbed two logs, and walked back inside, putting the logs into the fire place. I forgot to mention that Amy and I decorated the inside of the house with wreaths, garlands, mini Christmas trees, etc. Amy lit up the fire, and we sat down in front of the fire. "Oh, I forgot to get you you're gift Amy." I reached for my back pocket and pulled out a box. "I know I'm not your secret Santa but I wanted to give you this. To say thanks for letting me into your home."

"I got you a gift too, even though I'm Tikal's secret Santa, I got you a gift to." She said pulling a small box out of her pocket. We exchanged boxes. What she gave me was a eighteen karat gold necklace with a cross for the main piece. I loved it. She opened her present and instantly put it around her neck. "Thanks for the necklace Nick. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Amy." We both shared a hug and then she kissed me on the check and I blushed redder than her dress. She just laughed at my blush. And for the restof the night, we just sat in front of the fire thinking that this was a really good Christmas.

**Me: There's the Christmas chapter guy's. **

**Shadow: Thanks for the glove Nick.**

**Me: No problem. Review after you read and Merry Christmas.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Brother and A Sister

**Me: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while guys. I have been really busy in school. I don't think I'll be posting that much for the next couple weeks.**

**Amy: How so?**

**Me: Well my school has been giving me even more homework and I have mid-terms (mid school year exams) coming up in two weeks. **

**Amy: That sucks.**

**Me: Tell me about it. Now this chapter guy's is going to pull on your heart strings. **

**Sonic: Well I think the audience will like it.**

**Me: Cream, disclaimer please.**

**Cream: GoodWriter does not have any ownership of anything what so ever.**

It was night time. Around 8 at night. Amy and I were lying down on the roof of her of her house stargazing. The stars looked just like the ones on earth. "Isn't it pretty Nick?" Amy asked.

"Sure is Ames. They are just like the ones on my planet. Except I'm we're from different worlds. Maybe even dimensions." That made Amy giggle a little.

"What's your world like? Is it the same or different from here?"

"Well it isn't to different. Except that the only people that can talk are humans."

"I see." After she said that she tilted her head and placed it on my shoulder. I didn't mind. "Nick, what's your sister like? And what's her name" I thought for a minute about what I was going to say.

"Her name is Anna. First off, she is a huge fan of you guys. She can be annoying, but she is a nice girl, with her heart in the right place, gentile, cares for family and friends, and can over react every now and then."

"She sounds a bit like me." I chuckled a little when she said that. "Nick, can you stay and be my big bro. I feel like I have someone to talk to, other than Cream, I feel that I have someone that can trust, and someone that feels more than a friend, you're more like a family member." What she said touched my heart. All I said was simply this.

"Give me some sugar sis." Before I knew it, Amy and I were in a tight embrace. Amy didn't just feel like a sister, she was my sister (even though we aren't blood related). She yawned about ten seconds after the hug. "Want to head inside sis?" Amy nodded her head. We both stood up and climbed down the ladder we headed up. We went into the house and got ready to go to bed.

After I tucked Amy in, Amy stopped me when I reached the door. "How about you sleep in the same bed with me from here on out. Is that OK." Then she pulled out her secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Amy. You win." 'Man those puppy eyes are cute. I don't see how anyone could resist those.' I climbed into the bed next to her and she smiled at me. I did the same.

"Good night brother." Amy said drifting off to sleep and wrapping her arms around my back. I kissed the top of her head, wrapped my arms around her back and smiled a bit bigger.

"Good night Amy. My little sister."

**Me: That's what I called pulling some heart stings.**

**All female characters: (crying)**

**Sonia: That's so touching!**

**ME: I know, I'm a good person. Read after you review, don't flame, vote on my poll, and I'll see you guys later.**


	18. Chapter 18: I Must Help Her

**Note: The following chapter is rated T for violence, blood, character death (Spoiler alert) and some cursing. If you are under the age of twelve, please leave now. If you are under twelve and you still want to read this, have someone above the age of twelve read it with you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever.**

I just got back from Tails' workshop, helping him out with whatever he needed to get me back home. I didn't know anything about mechanics or engineering, but he was able to guide me through it.

With Chaos Control from the Chaos Emerald I have, I flashed in front of Amy's house. I entered the house and I didn't see Amy. "Where are you Ames?" I slightly shouted. I walked upstairs to her room and she wasn't in it. I saw a piece of paper on the bed. I picked it up and read the note that said:

_Dear Nick,_

_I've captured your so called "sister" and took her as my prisoner. If you want her free, come to my ship and surrender your Chaos Emerald. Come alone. _

_From,_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik_

"DAMN YOU EGGMAN!" I shouted while I crumbled the paper. I pulled out my purple Chaos Emerald and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" With that, I flashed out.

When I flashed in, I was in Egghead's ship. I still remember when I first came on the ship with Shadow, Sonic, and Tails. That was actually fun. I wonder what Eggman has in store for me this time.

I made my way to the bridge and saw Eggman in his big chair with Amy trapped in a stainless glass container next to him. "Nick!" Amy said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll get you out." I said.

"Hand over the emerald you brat!" Eggman commanded.

"And why should I?"

"If you don't this will happen." He pressed a button and I heard Amy shriek in pain. I took a look at Amy and she was being electrocuted. My heart sank, my eyes widened, and tears started to fill them.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTERD!" I shouted. Eggman just chuckled. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I ran up to Eggman getting ready to beat the living crap out of him. Then, out of nowhere, a blue robot that looked a little like a Metarex teleported in front of me, and knocked me into the wall which was nearly thirty feet away from Eggman's chair. That wasn't a pleasant feeling. I feel to the ground, on my knees, then collapsed. Pain went up and down the backside of me. I mustered up all the strength I could get and stood up. I Chaos Controlled behind the robot, but it was just as fast as me. He was able to slam me into another, even when I just came out of a Chaos Control, it's just as fast.

"Stop it!" I heard Amy shout. "You're hurting him!"

"Quiet you." Eggman pressed his button again and electrocuted Amy again. I tried to get up, but the robot slammed me into yet another wall. Blood was starting to come out of my nose, it started bleeding on the back of my legs, my arms, and even a little coming out of my mouth. I looked up, with only my eyes; I saw that Eggman electrocuted Amy again. He let go of the button, and Amy was knocked out. That got me really angry. Darkness filled my soul, fire was in my eyes, blackness ran through my veins, revenge and destruction on my mind, and I wanted to cause death to those who cause any more damage. I propped up and started to speak.

"You can violate me, treat me like trash, cuss me out, make me look like a weak fool, torture me, even kill me if you wanted…," I finally stood on my feet, "…but you don't hurt or kidnap, **MY SISTER!" **The Chaos Emerald started to spark and glow. A dark purple aurora surrounded me. "**HERE'S SOMETHING I'VE BEEN DYING TO TRY EGGMAN!" **I crossed my arms in front of my face and recited the most dangerous Chaos move ever, "**CHAOS…BLAST!" **A huge explosion came out of me that destroyed the robot and all of the machines. The blast caused Eggman to fly back. The Chaos Blast didn't break the glass in Amy's container, but I'll work on that as soon as I take care of Eggman. I walked up to the shaking Eggman. I picked him up by his shirt, (I could only lift forty-five pounds. I guess the Chaos Energy left over is giving me some extra strength) ran to the closest window and dangled him 1000 feet in the air. "Any last words before you go to HELL!"

"I regret nothing." He said calmly.

"May God have mercy on your soul." I let go of him and watch him hit the ground of the forest. I saw him make impact to the ground. No one can survive that. Its official, Eggman is dead.

I walked over to Eggman's chair and found a controller built into his chair. I pressed the release button and Amy is now free, but still out cold. I shakily walked up to her side. "…Amy." Is all that I could say before kneeling, and then passing out. Before I passed out, I heard a door open.

"OH MY GOD!" The person said. I couldn't make out who they were. All I heard was the rest of what they were saying. "Some one get help! Nick, Amy, you two are going to be alright. I promise it."

**Me: That's for now.**

**Sonic: Dude, that's some pretty hard core stuff there.**

**Me: That's what Eggman gets for hurting Amy.**

**Sonic: Good point. I would have done the same.**

**Me: Review after you read, vote on my poll and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Hospital

**Me: Alright I'm back. **

**Sonic: So who found you and Amy?**

**Me: How come everyone asks me what's going to happen before the chapter starts? I keep telling everyone the same thing, all will be reveled soon. Gezz.**

**Doc dump: Your stories suck!**

**Me: Shut up. I didn't expect a Spanish Inquisition (three people in red charge through the door).**

**Red man 1: Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!**

**Me: Oh God. It's Monty Python all over again.**

I woke up in a bed. Not knowing were I was. I took a look up and saw a white ceiling. I felt something on my mouth. I looked down with only my eyes and saw a breathing mask. "Where am I?" I asked my self.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." I heard a voice to my left. I turned to my right and saw Esipo and Shadow. I noticed Shadow was still wearing the glove I gave him for Christmas.

"Hey guys." I whispered to them. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Shadow said. This is the first time I've actually was a patient in a hospital. "Espio and I were on Eggman's ship because he had something that belonged to us. After we had what we needed, we heard an explosion in the bridge and hurried up there. I saw you and Rose knocked out and brought you two here."

"Where's Amy?"

"In the bed next to you." Espio said. I took a look to my right and saw Amy in a hospital bed with a breathing mask on her, sleeping. "The doctor said you two will make a full recovery." That was good. I didn't want to lose my 'sister'.

"What was that explosion that we heard?" Shadow asked. I turned back to them.

"A Chaos Blast."

"Eggman must have gotten you real angry." I nodded my head. "Where is he anyway?" I slightly gulped.

"Physically, on the ground in the forest, but in spirit, lower." Both of their eyes widened.

"Did you…" I nodded before Espio finished the question. "Woah. I guess Sonic has some competition." I chuckled a little. I heard a slight moan from my right side. I looked over to my right and saw Amy waking up.

"Uhhh…" Amy moaned. "Am I dead?" Please don't mention death.

"No Rose, you're in the hospital." Shadow said. She looked over to us and grinned.

"Hey guys. Why is Nick in a hospital bed?"

"He got pretty beat up."

"Plus, he used a Chaos Blast and that wore him out." Espio added.

"Where's Eggman?" She asked.

"Dead." I answered.

"Who?"

"Me." Her eyes widened. "I know, but at least you're safer now." Amy nodded her head. I turned back to Shadow and Espio. Espio pulled out something from his glove.

"Here's your phone if you wanted it. I stopped by Amy's place and picked it up." He said.

"Thanks" I said retrieving my phone. "Do you know when me and Amy are getting out of here?"

"The doctor said tomorrow morning. Its only eight in the evening. Rest up kid." Who's he calling kid? I'm 15. But I didn't say anything, I was too tired.

"We have to go now Nick. See you later. By Rose." Shadow said. We Amy said our goodbyes and we went back to sleep.

**Me: I didn't go against the Catholic Church!**

**Red Man 3: The charges said you did.**

**Red Man 1: How do you plea?**

**Me: For the hundredth time, and I've been counting, INOCENT!**

**Red Man 1: I highly doubt that.**

**Me: DEMON! THE SPANISH INQUISITON IS HERE.**

**Unwatered: (Comes instead of Demon holding one of his stakes) I got 'em.**

**All Red Men: RUN!**

**Me: Thanks Unwatered. Review after you read, AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	20. Chapter 20: Two Against Four

**Me: Sorry for the delay. Mid school year exams have been getting under my skin.**

**Elise: At least you're able to get back to this.**

**Me: Yeah. Speaking of you, your in this chapter.**

**Elise: Sweet. (to audience) please not that good writer (Nick) does not have any ownership of the characters, especially me.**

Amy and I were dispatched from the hospital today. I was walking around the city, fiddling around on my phone. I got Nicole to add everyone's number on my phone so I can easily contact them. I gave Shadow the most ironic ring tone. I gave him Eminem's "Real Slim Shady."

I was still walking when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Elise. "How've you been?" He asked.

"Good. You?" I asked.

"Good. Hey, Espio told me you killed Eggman when you saved Amy. Is it true?" I nodded my head. "Well at least the world is slightly more peaceful." I took a look down and noticed he had two swords in hoisters.

"Elise, I'm not a cop or anything like that, but do you have a permit to bear those swords?"

"Of course I d-." He was cut off by a voice. We turned around and saw Bocoe and Decoe. Or as I like to call them, Pinhead and Chunk. "RUN!" He shouted. I had no arguments with his plan. We ran as fast as we could until we were cut of by Scratch and Grounder.

The four robots surrounded me and Elise. "Nick, did you say you were good with a sword?" He asked.

"Well, when I said I was bad with a sword, I meant I didn't have any experience." I answered.

"Well now is a good time to get some." He gave me one of his swords. "You take care of Drill-hands and Pin-head; I'll take care of Roster-boy and Fatso."

"Sounds good to me. En garde!" We instantly swept into action. Using my reflexes, I was able to block every attack they threw at me. I didn't know I could fence. I guess I just need near death motivation. These guys were good. Decoe didn't need to use a sword; his arms were like a sword. Not sharp but probably the same or similar material. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You killed our master." Decoe said.

"So we must kill you!" Grounder said. He swung one of his drilled hands in attempt to hit my gut, but I easily dodged it.

"Eggman treated you guys poorly more than half the time, and yet you still want to avenge him?" I took a swung a Decoe but blocked it with his arm. My sword and his arm were at an even match. I tried to use all of my strength to get him off, but we was strong. Then, I remembered something. When I was little, I used to have toy light saber battles with my friend. He told me when the swords are at an even match, try doing a circle movement to get them off balance. So, I applied that situation to here.

I gave it a shot and it worked. He got off balance. I took this opportunity and gave him a stab in his metallic stomach and my sword went straight through him. "DECOE!" Grounder shouted. Everyone else saw what happened and the tall yellow robot fell to the ground. I turned to Grounder and we continued to fight. I noticed that Elise took care of Scratch before I destroyed Decoe. We continued to fight and I saw fire in Grounder's eyes. I felt like this is the opening for Romeo and Juliet. I feel like I'm a Montague.

After about twenty minutes, of fighting, I was able to take down Grounder and Elise did his fair share of the job. Dang, I didn't know I was a good fencer. "Well that was fun." I joked. Elise chuckled a little. I gave the sword back to Elise, but he told me I could keep it. He gave me the sword hoister thingy and I wrapped it around my waist. I put the sword in its hoister, and walked home feeling relived and powerful.

**Me: The next chapter should be up sooner or later.**

**Sonic: I wonder who will go next?**

**Me: That's the part I still need to figure out. Well, review after you read and don't forget to vote on my pole. OR I"LL GET VECTOR TO BITE YOUR HEAD OFF**

**Vector: And I will do it.**

**Me: I almost forgot. Someone close to someone is coming back.**


	21. Chapter 21: Reincarnation and Plans

**The Godfather: OK, , DemonFiccer, and Unwarted are gone and coming back soon, so I got to make this fast. I'm looking for people to join my Italian Mafia. If any one is interested- (door opens). I have to hide (hides in my closet).**

**Me: I just don't understand why you don't like football.**

**Unwatered: I just prefer baseball dude.**

**DemonFiccer: But if you have to like more that just baseball.**

**Me: Wait a sec guys. Why's my laptop on?**

**Rouge: (Walks in) Hey guy's.**

**Me: Rouge, did anyone come in here?**

**Rouge: Now that you mention it, some guy came in here with an Italian accent mumbling about a baptism and a mafia smoking a cigar.**

**Me, Unwatered and Demon: The Godfather (I pick up an AK-47, Demon picks up a stake, and unwatered picks up a crowbar)!**

**Me: Search the area. **

Amy and I were eating lunch. A sub sandwich recipe I made back on earth. "This is good." Amy said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Hey, don't speak with your mouthful." I joked. Amy chuckled a little. After we finished lunch, there was a rapid knock on the door. "I'll get it." It was like ten knocks every half second. I answered the door and it was Tails. "Hey bud. What's up?"

"Where's Amy?" He quickly asked.

"Over here." Amy said from the kitchen. Tails quickly ran in and stood face to face with Amy. "Um, come in."

"She's back!"

"Who's back?"

"Cosmo." My eyes widened. Cosmo, Tails' plant girlfriend he killed to save their universe from Metarex. That Cosmo"

"Cosmo? But you killed her with the Sonic Power Cannon from the Blue Typhoon."

"Yes, but the seed Sonic gave me reincarnated as her. And she's back!"

"Nick and I will meet you there soon." Tails nodded and zoomed out the door. He looked like he was going faster than Sonic or Shadow. "Quick question Nick, Cosmo is a fictional character on your planet too, right?"

"Yup." I said. "Cosmo, the Metarex, Chris, everyone." I grabbed my Chaos Emerald that I left on the coffee table in the living room. "Let's get down there." She nodded her head and stood right next to me. "CHAOS CONTROL!" We both flashed out.

We flashed in front of Tails workshop. We entered and saw Tails, Sonic, Vanilla, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, and the Chaotix. "Hey guys." We heard Sonic say. After he said that, Cosmo stepped forward. I saw tears of joy fill up Amy's eyes. She ran up to Cosmo and gave her a huge hug.

"It's nice to see you Cosmo!" Amy said.

"It's nice to see you too Amy." Cosmo said. Then, she looked at me. "Chris, is that you?" It's obvious she was talking to me.

"Sorry, but you must have confused me for someone else. My name is Nick States."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, don't be sorry. It's perfectly alright." After that, my phone rang with Journey's "Any Way You Want It".

**Any way you want it,**

**That's the way you need it,**

**Any way you want it, *ClLICK***

"Hey Manic. What's up?"

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"I have a certain ring tone assigned to each of my contacts…And I have caller ID. So what's up?"

"You left your wallet at the coffee shop. I was going to return it to you but you or Amy is not home. Where are you?"

"I'm at Tails' workshop."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Later dude." Then he hung up.

"Whose Manic?" Cosmo asked.

"Sonic's brother." Tails said.

"You have a brother Sonic?"

"Yup." Sonic said. "A bro and a sis." Cosmo looked at Sonic wide eyed. "I know. It's obvious that we all have some catching up to do." We all agreed and sat down. Sonic and everyone else talked about what happened during their absences. Espio and Shadow even told Cosmo that I killed Eggman, but I informed her that I was extremely ticked off, and she was alright with that.

Soon, everyone else came along. Like Sally, Ash, Wave, Sonia, Vector everyone else. All because Manic saw Cosmo and wanted everyone else to meet her. And he did give me my wallet back. After everyone was introduced, Rouge stood up. "I'd like to make a quick announcement." Rouge said. All eyes were on her now. "My ninetieth birthday is coming up and I am planning to throw a beach party." All of us looked at her confused.

"Rouge," Ash started, "It's winter here. How are we going to have a beach party in the middle of winter." Rouge simply smirked.

"Easy, we just go south of the equatior." All of us ahhed and ohed. "And I espicialy want to see Nick without a shirt." That made me blush like mad.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Cream asked.

"Tails can take a few people in the X Tornado," Rouge started, "Sonic could take care of there things and self, maybe Nick and Shadow can Chaos Control the rest of us there."

"I'm cool with that." I said. Shadow just shrugged.

"Alright, here are the things we need: barbeque grill, wood, matches, coolers, sodas, ice and lots of it, meat patties, hot dogs, buns for hot dogs and patties, condiments (relish, mustard, pickles etc.), deserts, volley ball/bad mitten set, masks (big goggles) towels, sun block, football, an iHome, umbrellas, Frisbees, and some buckets." We all decided what we were going to get. We all decided that Ames and I will get the sodas.

After the meeting, we all said our goodbyes and headed home. Tails said that Cosmo is going to stay with him. This turned out to be a good day.

**Me: Alright Godfather, why were you on the computer.**

**Godfather: I was looking for some people to join my mafia. There are some people that need to be taken care of.**

**Unwatered: You're a sick man.**

**Demon: Tell me about it. He jumped in one of my stories! (Grabs The Godfather and throws him out the window) Moron!**

**Me: Uh, Demon, we're on the third floor of my house.**

**Unwatered and Demon: OH GOD! (Storm out the door).**

**Me: Well review after you read. Hopefully we won't see the Godfather or his mafia any time soon.**


	22. Chapter 22: Gift Thinking

**Me: I got two pieces of good news and one piece of bad news. The good news is that the Godfather is in bed rest for the rest of his life, the other good news is that he's going to be in a full body cast for the rest of his life, but the bad news is that the Italian Mafia is after me, Demon, Unwatered, and the rest of us. Right now we're hiding an underground bunker that's about 100X100 feet.**

**Demon: This isn't so bad. We have a Wii and TV down here with a year's supply of ice cream, diet Coke, and Dr. Pepper.**

**Me: Yeah, but my Xbox is upstairs in the front room along with a first aid kit and some lunch meat. **

**Unwatred: What's the best game you have for your Wii.**

**Me: Goldeneye. **

**Amy: Do you know how much longer the Mafia is going to be on our tail?**

**Me: Don't know sis.**

**-Upstairs-**

**Italian Mafia Member 1: I can't find them anywhere.**

**Italian Mafia Member 2: Let's get the Russian Mafia to help us out.**

**Italian Mafia Member 1: Good idea.**

**-Back in the bunker-**

**Me: Maybe we might be down here for a couple of weeks.**

**Everyone: Ugg.**

**Me: Please note that I do not own the Sonic characters. (From the last chapter) I do not own Journey's "Any Way You Want It", and I have no ownership of anything else mentioned through out the story.**

I was at the local gym today. It was a basic gym; it had weights, treadmills, yoga mats, etc. Right now I was bench pressing about twenty-five pounds. During the winter I don't exercise that much, but during the summer, I work out a little. I was up to forty pumps when I heard someone say, "Hey Nick." I turned my head to my right and saw Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. How you doin'?" I asked.

"Good. You?"

"Fine." I put the weight back on the rack thingy, sat up, and took a sip of my water.

"Why are you bench pressing? You goin' to try to show off to Rouge?" I laughed a little.

"No. I'm just pumping my guns." Sonic nodded his head. "Dude, I need some advice. I have no idea what I should get Rouge for her birthday. All I know about her is that she likes jewels, Knuckles, and me." Sonic put his finger on his chin and thought.

"How about this, you come to the party, wearing a bathing suit made from jewels, and-."

"No!" I interrupted him. "What if she pulls off my trunks just because she wants the jewels? And everyone else would 'see things'." I put air quotes around "see things". He knew what I meant. He put his finger to his chin and thought again. I started to brain storm with him. I got back to bench pressing to help me think and Sonic stood behind me as the supporter. I added an extra five pounds and started to lift it. I was still in thought. I couldn't think of anything.

"How about a night out with her?"

"I don't date anyone more than two months older than me Sonic. She's eighteen and I'm fifteen. I have limits dude."

"Come to think of it, have you ever had a girl friend?" I shook my head. "What? Dude, Sonia, Tikal, Rouge, Mina (she's back with Ash) and Sally flirted with you the first time you meet them. You're a chick magnet here."

"But I'm not on my planet." We changed the conversation back to Rouge's gift. After a while, my phone rang to Niki Manaj's "Super Bass".

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom,**

**Boom, badoom, boom bass?**

**He got that super bass *CLICK***

"Hey Sonia, what's up?" I said into the microphone of my phone.

"Hey Nick. Did you figure out what you're getting Rouge?"

"No. Sonic and I are talking about it, but we can't figure out anything."

"How about makeup? She's been dying for some new eye shadow. I would have got her that, but I already got her something else." I thought about if for a minute and figured that isn't too bad of an idea.

"I'll go with that. Thanks Sonia. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and turned to Sonic.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She thought make up would be a good idea. So I'll get Rouge that." Sonic nodded his head.

"What my ring tone on your phone?"

"Call me and find out." With that, he pulled out his cell and dialed my number. The song I picked for Sonic was Eminem's "Without Me."

**This looks like a job for me**

**So everybody, just fallow me,**

'**cause we need a little, controversy,**

'**cause it'll feel so empty without me**

"Good choice."

**LATER THAT DAY**

Sonia and I were at a store looking at various eye shadows. We looked at all of them and thought how each one would look on Rouge. While we were looking, I came across some purple eye shadow, it was the same purple that was her heart on her suit. If my memory serves me correct, I only saw Rouge in a purple color of eye shadow in Sonic Heros. I think purple looks better on her "Hey Sonia, I think I found the perfect color for Rouge." Sonia walked over and I pointed out the eye shadow. Sonia examined it and thought about it.

"I think she'll love it." Sonia said. We went to the check out, paid for it, and left the store with the eye shadow in my hand.

**Me: The next chapter will be the beach party.**

**Demon: (Playing Goldeneye with Unwatered and Sonic) GoodWriter, how do you run?**

**Me: Just hold A while walking.**

**Demon: Thanks.**

**Me: Review after you read, no flaming, vote on my poll and I'll see you guys soon.**


	23. Chapter 23: Beach Party

**Me: Alright I'm here. I think the Russian and Italian Mafia is starting to give up. But they said they're going to keep searching for a few more days.**

**Sonic: Dude, we're running low on supply. **

**Me: Don't worry, I have a new friend of mine getting us some new food and supply.**

**Unwatred: Do you think the Mafia would suspect them.**

**Me: Nope. He's like our Meip.**

**Everyone: Who?**

**Me: You know, Meip. Like in the Diary of Anne Frank.**

**Everyone: Oh.**

**(Bunker opens and someone comes down with some food and supply)**

**Benny: Who ordered some new supply?**

**Demon and Amy: Who's this?**

**Me: Everyone, meet BennyTheHedgehog. **

**Benny: Hello everyone.**

**Everyone: Hiya!**

**Me: Alright, Benny, you get comfy with everyone and I'll continue the story. Please note I have no ownership of anything mentioned throughout the story or chapters.**

Today is Rouge's birthday. Amy and I are dressed and ready to go the beach (remember, south of Mobius' equator). I was wearing a red sleeveless shirt ,a blue bathing suit, sunglasses on my head, and black sandals. Amy had her regular dress on with her bathing suit under it, wearing red sandals. I had Rouge's gift in my left hand. Her gift was in a small purple paper bag with black tissue paper. I had a red towel tucked under my right arm and I was holding a twelve pack of diet cola and a twelve pack of ginger ale. Amy had her gift ready, had a pink towel tucked under her right arm, was holding a twelve pack of regular cola. We made sure we had our phones, keys and wallets. We were ready to go.

I grabbed my Chaos Emerald and we should be set. Before the meeting ended a few days ago, Rouge told us that we should stop by her pace first so we can make any last minute plans preparations and to drop off her presents. "Ready to go Amy?"

"Yup. Let's get our party on." She said with a little dance.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" With that, the purple light enveloped us and we flashed out.

We flashed in front of Rouge's house. We knocked on her door and Rouge answered. She was wearing a purple tank top, white shorts, and purple sandals. "Hey guys." She said.

"Happy birthday Rouge." Amy and I chorused giving her, her presents.

"Why thank you two. Please come in a few of the others are already here." We entered her living room and the people that were already here were Ash, Mina, Jet, Wave, Storm, Sally, and Shadow. "Tails took Cosmo, Cream, and Vanilla in the X Tornado already and Sonic took off about a minute ago."

After about a half hour, everyone else was already arrived. "Is everyone ready to go?" Rouge asked. We all nodded our heads. "Great. Nick and Shadow, if you please." I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and Shadow pulled out a red Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow and I said. With that we all flashed out of Rouge's house.

We all flashed on the beach. It was really warm, so that means we're south of the equator. Just where we needed to be. Sonic arrived within a few seconds after we Chaos Controlled and Tails along with Cosmo, Cream, and Vanilla came shortly after. After they hoped out of the plane, (no pun intended for Cream and Vanilla) Rouge said, "Alright. Let's set up!" We all scrambled and started to set up everything. I helped Silver, Cosmo and Tails set up the badminton/volleyball set.

After everything was set up, the girls yanked off their clothes which revealed the bathing suits they were wearing. A few people just decided to dive into the water. I decided to start a game of volleyball. There were two teams of two. Me and Wave, against Manic and Tikal. Wave was wearing a two piece white bathing suit and Tikal was in a yellow bikini. I'll tell you this, only the girls and a few guys needed bathing suits. The only guys that needed bathing suits were me, Elise, Antoine and Ash. Anyway, back to volleyball. So far Manic and Tikal were kicking me and Wave's butts. I think the score is five to two; us having two. I served up the ball, Manic bumped it, then Waved bumped it, after that Tikal set it, then I spiked the ball, hitting the opposite side. The score now was five and three.

In the end, Manic and Tikal beat me and Wave; they had eight and we had five. I got back to my towel and started to relax for a bit. As soon as I sat down, Rouge talked me. It didn't hurt and she pinned me down. I chuckled a little. I took a look at what she was wearing; she was in a two piece black bikini. "What was that for?" I asked still with a small chuckle.

"Just thought I would drop by. I had a feeling you wouldn't expect me." She said.

"Do you expect this?" Right after I said that, I rolled over, with her still on me and gently pinned her down. She started to laugh. I rolled over again, with her being on top of me. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and my arms were wrapped around her waist. Her fur felt cozy against my skin.

"You two are getting seductive, aren't you?" Blaze said.

"No we're not." Rouge said, getting off of me. "I just thought Nick might look cute at that angle."

'Good cover.' I thought sarcastically. And trust me, me and Rouge were not trying to get seductive.

"Anyway, we're taking some pics," Silver said. "Care to take one?" I thought why not and Rouge wanted to take one. Rouge and I sat next to each other and I wrapped an arm around Rouge's shoulder. Silver took the picture, thanked us and walked away. Rouge got up and walked over to Knuckles who was working on the grill.

I felt like getting into the water so I took of my sandals and shirt and jumped into the water. The water felt really nice. The people that were already in the water were Vector, Mina, Ash, Cream, and Shadow.

Shadow and I were doing an endurance challenge. The challenge is that the person who can swim the farthest (parallel of the coast) against the waves win. So far, Shadow was beating me by far. There was no way that I can beat the Ultimate Life form. I turned around and saw Sonic talking to Sally, who was in a blue bikini. "Hey Sonic!" I shouted. "Come on in the water and race against me and Shadow!"

"Sorry, my weakness is water!" He replied. I forgot that Sonic's weakness and fear was water. I bet he was even afraid to even drink a glass of water. Then an idea came into my head.

"Hey Shadow." He turned around and I had his undivided attention. "How about we figure out a way for Sonic to get into the water?" A devious smirk came upon his face.

"So how are we supposed to get Faker boy in the water?" He asked.

"Simple, we just use Chaos Control to get him in the ocean. And the water should take care of the rest." Shadow agreed to the plan. We got out of the water, quickly dried ourselves and pulled out our Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control." We both muttered softly. We flashed out. We flashed behind Sonic, grabbed him, and Chaos Controlled again. Shadow and I, still holding Sonic, flashed in the ocean.

"Let me go guys!" Sonic said, trying to break free.

"OK." Shadow and I chorused. So we let go of Sonic and he fell into the water. When he surfaced, he started flailing like a maniac. To make things funnier, Sonic got hit by a huge wave. Shads and I started to crack up.

"NOT FUNNY!" Sonic said angrily.

"Your right. It's HISTARICAL." I said still laughing. Shadow gave me a quick low five and Sonic marched out of the water. It took me and Shadow a good thirty seconds to stop laughing. As soon as I stopped laughing, Amy came out of no where and talked me into the water, giggling. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You got Sonic all wet, so now you get wet." I took a look at her bathing suit. It was the one from that episode of Sonic X when they were at Emerald Coast. It was a red two piece bathing suit with yellow polka dots, and the bottom was skirt-like.

"I was wet when I got in the water with Shadow. In fact, he even helped me, so you should tackle him into the water as well." She looked at Shadow with a playful yet devious look on her face.

"No Rose, don't-." He was cut off mid sentence when she talked Shadow, playfully, into the water. The two laughed as I remembered a fanfiction story I read (daisygirl101's Day in Disneyland). Amy pushed Shadow into her pool, and Shadow came out of the water, grabbed Amy, and jumped in with her. And the two came up laughing. I loved that little mini story that was in that story. I'm a ShadAmy person.

**THAT NIGHT**

Blaze and Knuckles were able to set up a bonfire. We all sat around the fire, sharing stories from our lives, while munching on hot dogs and burgers. It was my turn to tell a story. I was telling a story when my cousin was giving me driving lessons (the car was a 2002 Cadilaic). "So I was practicing cutting the wheel. And let me tell you, I was bad at it. I cut the wheel too late, that I almost reverse drove us into a ditch that was just across the street of our driveway." Everyone started to crack up. "It's not that funny. We almost got killed, because I was practicing how to drive."

"At least you're still alive." Amy said. "If you weren't, we would have never met you." That made me chuckle a bit, also making me remember my first day on Mobius. At some times, I wish I could stay here, but at other times, I get homesick. To be honest, I even miss school. I even got along with most of my teachers just fine. Anyway, I'm getting side tracked. The point is, I really love it here, but I miss my home planet. We all continued to talk and eat. We were having a good time.

At about nine at night, Rouge declared the party was over. "I hope you all had fun everyone." Rouge said. We all did have fun today. A beach party in the winter (remember, we were south of Mobius' equator). Sonic zoomed off, Tails took Cream, Cosmo, and Vanilla home in the X Tornado, while Shadow and I Chaos Controlled everyone home.

We flashed inside of Rouge's house. "Happy birthday Rouge." I said to her while giving her a birthday hug and, might I regret this, a kiss on the check.

"Thank you very much Nick. See you all later." Rouge said. We all said our goodbyes and Amy and I Chaos Controlled back home. We flashed inside of Amy's room. We both got showered and ready for bed. After we both got on some PJ's (I just had sweat pants and a tee shirt), we hoped into bed, got in a snuggled position, and drifted off to sleep.

**Me: This took me two days to write.**

**Demon: Normally your chapters take about an hour to a day to write. How come such the dilemma?**

**Me: Well on Saturday, I was helping my real cousin with a YouTube project and on Sunday (which is today), I was over for a visit at my aunts house. So there wasn't enough time. My time was pretty limited.**

**Benny: I feel you dude.**

**Me: Benny, were you able to get along with everyone just fine?**

**Benny: Why yes.**

**Sonic: He's a good kid.**

**Cosmo: And he's from France.**

**Me: Well, read and review guys, no flaming, VOTE ON MY POLL, and I'll see you guys around. Oh, if you were wondering, yes. That driving incident happened to me. My dad was teaching me some driving basics and, well you know the rest (refer to the chapter).**


	24. Chapter 24: He's Back

**Me: Guess who's back and back again.**

**Demon: Slim Shady?**

**Me: Very funny. **

**Tails: Where's Benny?**

**Unwatered: He's out getting us some lunch and more information.**

**(The bunker opens with Benny carrying three pizza boxes.)**

**Unwatered: Speaking of the devil.**

**Benny: Alright guy's, Pizza is here.**

**Amy: Any news about the Mafia's?**

**Benny: Well, there's good news and some bad news. The good news is that they're going to stop searching soon, but the bad news is that they're going to hire some people to continue the search.**

**Sonic: And who are those people?**

**Benny: My neighbor's cousin's best friend's sister's grandfather told me the Russian and Italian Mafia got the Cripps and the Bloods to stop fighting to get them to do the search.**

**Me: WHAT? First two Mafias and now two gangs are after us. Just perfect.**

**Cream: Well they have to stop soon.**

**Blaze: She isn't wrong you know.**

**Me: Anyway, let's get on with the story. Dwain Johnson, disclaimer please.**

**Dwain Johnson: GoodWriter owns nothing.**

It was about ten after six in the morning. Amy and I were still asleep from Rouge's party. In the middle of our sleep, we heard banning on the front door. "Nick, do you hear that?" Amy asked, still sounding sleepy.

"Yeah, I hear it." I said. "I'm going to check it out." I got out of bed, walked down the steps, and opened the door. The person that was banging on stairs was Manic. He looked beat up. He has a black eye, some bleeding cuts on his arm, and some bruises on this stomach. The sight of him made me jump.

"He's back." He said quietly and slowly. And right after he said that he passed out. I quickly ran the closet, got a blanket, placed it on the sofa, and then placed Manic on the blanket covered couch. Amy rushed down the stairs and saw Manic all beat up.

"What happened to him?" She blurted out.

"I don't know. I saw him like this and he passed out." I said. "Quick, I need an ice pack or something like that." Amy rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a plastic bag, filled it with ice and handed it to me. I placed the iced filled bag on his head. "Alright, now I need some bandages. Cloth ones to be exact." Amy rushed to the first floor bathroom, got some cloth bandages and tossed them to me. I pulled out some and covered his arms with the bandages so they can stop bleeding. "Alright, that should hold him up."

After about an hour, Manic woke up. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Don't worry Manic, you're alright." Amy said. He turned his head and saw us.

"Hey guys." He looked down and saw his arms were wrapped in bandages. "Man, he got me good."

"Manic," I spoke out, "Before you passed out, you said he's back. Exactly who is he?" The green hedgehog took a breath.

"Scourge." That made me freeze up. Amy quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news. A cat that looked like Blaze, but had an English accent, was the anchor and she was starting her story.

"As of midnight," the cat started, "Scourge the Hedgehog broke out of the New Mobotropolis prison.

"He was sent behind bars during the month of December because of hero's Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, and human visitor to our world who just recently killed Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik, Nicholas States.

"He was still wearing his prison jumpsuit, but he probably got out of it by now. Guards, cellmates, and other prisoners said to our news teem that the last thing Scourge said before braking out was, "Nicholas States, I'm coming for you".

"If anyone has any information about Scourge's ware bouts, please call the New Mobotropolis Police Department." After that last sentence, Amy muted the TV.

"This is bad news." I said. I sighed and put my hands over my face. Then Sonic came busting through the door.

"Did you here about-." He was cut off by us.

"We heard." The three of us chorused.

"I have an idea on how to protect Nick. Maybe he can become part of the Witness Protection program and-."

"That won't work." I interrupted him. "I'm the only human on Mobius. I stick out like a sore thumb. Even if I become part of the Witness Protection program, Scourge will still find me." So we spent the rest of the day thinking about what we should do if anyone comes in contact with Scourge.

**Me: That's all for now.**

**Sonic: When are you going to get back on the "Crash of a Hero" story?**

**Me: I'll get back to that story tomorrow. **

**Sonic: Cool.**

**Amy: Review after you read guys.**

**Benny: Hey, those stories on your poll. Did you plan those.**

**Me: Yes, I have about four of the stories planned out. But it is only the first few chapters. **

**Benny: Guy's, vote on GoodWriters Poll.**

**Espio: You can vote for a NCIS and Sonic X crossover, a Sonic dare contest story, a new ChrisXAmy story that takes place in Disneyworld, Sonic X and Back to the Future crossover, Fawlty Towers and Pokemon crossover, or my personal favorite, A Sonic and Red Vs. Blue crossover with Eminem and Dr. Dre.**

**Amy: I think those are some good choices. **

**Me: Review after you read guys.**


	25. Chapter 25: Meditation and, Romance?

**Me: Alright, the info Benny got from that old man was false. The mafia's did stop searching, but the Cripps and the Bloods didn't search for us and didn't stop fighting. So now were back in my house and were out of the bunker, where everything we wanted is back.**

**Benny: Who wants to play Infected on Modern Warfare 3?**

**Shadow: I'm in.**

**Unwaterd: Make that two of us.**

**Amy: If anyone needs me, I'll be rocking out to Michael Jackson on the stereo.**

**Me: Alright, now that everyone is settled in, let's get on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I don't know why, but Espio invited me over for a meditation session. He managed to get Charmy and Vector out of the house. We were in the living room, sitting on the floor butterfly style, with our hands folded in a knuckle style with only our pointer fingers out, touching our noses (Espio's horn for that matter). "Alright, Nick, all you have to do is relax and try to clear your mind." He said.

"Yeah, keep calm." I said sarcastically. "How am I supposed to do that when a lose criminal that runs nearly as fast as Sonic is after me." Espio just chuckled.

"When ever you are in a situation like that, you have to keep calm. And meditation will help you with that."

"What ever you say Espio. You are the ninja." I closed my eyes and put my pointer fingers on the tip of my nose. Espio said the key to meditation is to clear the mind.

"Just think of a blank. Not the fake bullet, just emptiness." I nodded and just sat in peace across from Espio. It's been a while since I meditated. The last time I meditated was probably a month before I got sent to Mobius. Any way, back to meditation. I just let my stress and problems slip out of me. I just kept breathing and just let my worries go. I just felt at peace when was doing this. I was at ease. I felt like I was in my own little, quiet world.

We were at this for an hour and a half. After he said to stop I felt two things. One, nothing in my legs because barley any blood flowed through there and, for once in a couple days, calm. "How do you feel?" Espio asked.

"Great. I haven't had this feeling in a Espi-." I was cut off because there was a knock at the door. Espio stood up and opened the door. The person that was at the door was Rouge. I could just hear the saxophone solo playing now (refer to Sonic X). "What are you doing here Rouge?"

"Amy said you were here. Just wanted to stop by and say hi. How do you feel after meditation any way?" She said.

"You feel relived. Like all your troubles just vanished. And we just finished here." I said. "Thanks Esipo. I'll see you around." Espio nodded, we said our byes. After I said bye, I decided to walk Rouge home. Incase that green idiot comes by and attacks her like what he did to Manic.

Come to think of it, I softened up to Rouge. She was even a sight to see. Wait, am I falling for her? She's a fictional character on my planet. But she is technically real. In a way, it's a catch twenty-two. But I can't go out with her. I had a conversation with Sonic about me not dating anyone that is two months older than me. But can I make an acceptation? No, Rouge is fictional on my planet, but she is real though. Ugg, curse internal conflicts! Those should only happen in the movies, books, TV shows, games, and all of that. Ha ha, zing.

We just finished walking and made it back to her house, untouched. "Thanks for walking me home Nick. I'm glad that green hooligan didn't come out and jump us." Rouge said. She took a seat on a swinging chair on her porch. She invited me to sit next to her. Thought why not; he could use some company. I took a seat next to her and we just looked at the clouds. "Even with an escaped convict out on the lose, it's still calm." Rouge said.

"Yeah." I said. "You know, I just feel calm and at ease after meditating." Rouge let out hmm noise from her throat. Rouge and I looked at each other during the silence. Suddenly, we started to lean closer to each other with our lips at the ready. I put my hand on the back of her head softly. We were just five inches apart from contact, four inches, three inches, two inches, one inch, half an inch…

**Me: BAM! CLIFF HANGER!**

**Rouge: Aw come on, it was getting good!**

**Demon: This is a bunch of bull crap.**

**Benny: Amen to that.**

**Jet: It's a conspiracy!**

**Everyone: Yeah.**

**Me: Don't worry guys. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can get it up.**

**Unwatered: You better not keep it like this for the next month.**

**Me: Dude, I'm not like that.**

**Shadow: Try saying that to your grades in Italian.**

**Me: Oh, shut up.**

**Sonia: (sighs) Review after you read.**

**Vector: And vote on his poll, or I'll bite your grandma's head!**

**Silver: So unless you want your grandma to be a headless person for the rest of their life, vote on the darn poll.**

**Me: Oh, one thing. If you want my story Chris' Cousins Stay, you only have two days left to claim it. By Febuary 10th, it will be removed. The first person to PM me saying they want it will get it and a virutal bowl of pudding :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Fighting the Green

**Me: Alright, I'm back. If I kept you guys in a cliff hanger to long, sorry.**

**Demon: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Benny: What's your problem Demon?**

**Manic: Oh, he's just ticked off that Nick didn't tell him about the bathroom in the bunker.**

**Sally: You should have scene his face when Nick told him.**

**Me: I just wanted a good laugh.**

**Demon: You're lucky I'm a forgiving person.**

**Rouge: Get on with it; I want to see me and Nick lock lips.**

**Me: (Blushes redder than a pomegranate).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Me and Rouge were just about half an inch from our lips being locked. Then suddenly, **KABOOM!** An extremely violent explosion went off at the southern end of the city. It was so violent, that it shook the ground and that caused Rouge to forcefully lie down and I ended up on top of her and my head was buried into her neck. "Guys did you see that, uhh," Said a familiar voice. We both looked up to see Silver. "Am I missing something here?" Me and Rouge blushed deeply. God this was embarrassing. Me and Rouge almost kissed, then an explosion went off that at the southern end of the city that made me fall on top of Rouge and Silver saw that I was on top of her. He probably thought we were snuggling.

"Silver," I started, "The explosion just made me fall on top of Rouge. We were not doing anything _like that._" Silver had that oh-like-I'm-falling-for-that face on.

"Any way, an explosion just went off. I think it might be Scourge." We both jumped out of the swinging chair and started to run towards the explosion. We were able to met up with Amy and Shadow on the way. And lucky for me, Amy brought my sword Elias gave me (forgive me if I spelled his name wrong in the past).

We all made it to where the explosion was and saw Sonic was already here. A few buildings had shattered windows and the road had rubble. The only thing you can smell was smoke. This part of the city looked like New York in Modern Warfare 3. "Did you guys see Scourge on the way?" He asked. All of us said no. But suddenly, a green blur came by. I drew my sword to prepare for battle. Amy took out her hammer and the others took a fighting stance. The green blur stopped at about 100 meters way from us. And it was in fact Scourge and he had a belt filled with grenades and in his had was a crowbar.

"We meet once again Nicholas States." He said in a devilish tone. "I came to seek my revenge on you."

"Yeah that was mentioned on the news smart one." I said. He reached for his belt, grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at us. We all dodged it without getting hurt. I reached my pocket for my Chaos Emerald, but realized I left it back at Amy's place before I went to the Chaotix. Great. It looks like I'm going to rely on my reflexes here.

One by one he started to fight me, Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Shadow and Silver. He saved me for last. It was his crowbar against my sword. So far, it looked even. But it was hard to say because I only fought with a real sword once.

When he got me off guard, he some how vanished. "Where'd he go!" I said. We all looked around and he was no where to be found. I heard a beeping noise coming from the ground. I looked down and saw a grenade flashing red. "Oh son of a bi-." **KABOOM! **I flew back a good twenty feet because of the blast. As I hit the ground, I felt an excruciating pain in my right leg. I looked at it and it turns out that the grenade got me there and blood was gushing out of it. Lucky for me, my leg didn't get blown off like in _Saving Private Ryan._ I was also lucky that the grenade only got my leg. "GOD THIS HURTS." I said. Soon, everyone started surround me. "Shadow, rip off one of my sleeves and wrap it around my wound. Silver I need you to apply pressure to the wound." The two nodded. Silver started to apply pressure and Shadow ripped off my left sleeve of my shirt and wrapped it around the wound. And after he did that, the Chaotix showed up.

They noticed everyone and ran up to us. "What happened her-, MOTHER OF THE MOBIAN GODS!" Vector said looking at me. "What happened to you?"

"I took a grenade to the leg." I explained.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Vector picked me up. I had an arm wrapped around his shoulder and he did the same as we slowly walked toward the hospital. I held my sword in my free hand.

"Guys. Finish off that green headed moron for me." I said to everyone else as me and the crocodile left.

"NOT TODAY!" We heard Scourge's voice shout out. He came out of nowhere and appeared in front of me and Vector. "I'm not letting you off that, AHH!" He was cut off because I gave him a slash across his shin. He fell to the ground in pain, holding his now bleeding shin.

"I took a hurt to the leg, and now you do too." I said as Vector helped me get to the hospital.

**SEVEN HOURS LATER**

I woke up in a hospital bed. It is obvious that I was waking up from the sleeping medicine that I took before the surgery. My leg felt a little better. I just hope that Scourge didn't get any treatment. He doesn't deserve it. The doctor walked in with the results. He was a tall dark rabbit with a doctor's uniform. "Mr. States, you've made a full recovery. You'll be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow." Said the doctor

"Thanks doc. That's good to hear." I said.

"Some visitors are here to see you. Shall I send them in?"

"Yes please." He left the room and came back with Rouge and Sonic. Boy was I glad to see them.

"How you feeling buddy?" Sonic asked in a whispered voice.

"I've been feeling better."

"I'm just glad you made out alright." Rouge said walking up to the bed and giving me a hug. I simply returned the hug. "Just be lucky that grenade didn't blow off your entire leg." I chuckled a little at that.

"What about Scourge. Where is he?"

"He got arrested and the trial is tomorrow. I think the judge might give him the death penalty." Sonic said. If you ask me, Scourge deserved the death penalty. He's probably facing attempted murder charges, assault, and this one's a cruncher, terrorism.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Waiting room." The two chorused. I nodded my head.

"Sonic, do you mind leaving." Rouge said. "Nick and I were in the middle of something, but Scourge interrupted us." Sonic nodded his head and left the room. "I believe we were in the middle of something before that explosion." I smirked a little. She took a seat at the edge of my hospital bed. We both leaned forward, and before I knew it, our lips locked. God, my first kiss is with a fictional character. I'm not sure if I should call it weird or awesome. I never felt anything so, well, good. It felt like my worries were gone in a flash.

We parted for breath and let our foreheads touch. That kiss seemed to last hours, but it was only a minute or two. You know what, it think this is the start of something new.

**Me: Done this chapter.**

**Benny: Do you know how many chapters you are left.**

**Me: I think about three or four left. Not including this one.**

**Sonic: What story are you going to be working on next.**

**Me: Well according to my poll, my audience wants the Red Vs Blue and Sonic crossover with Dr. Dre and Eminem.**

**Amy: That sounds interesting. **

**Church: I'm looking forward to this.**

**Demon and Unwatered: Who's this guy?**

**Me: Guys, meet Leonard Church. But everyone just calls him Chrch. He's one of the characters in Red Vs Blue.**

**Ash: Why'd you bring him here?**

**Me: So he can get used to everyone. In fact I have everyone else that is going to be in my future projects is coming here.**

**Ash (Pokemon): You know it.**

**Me: Alright, everyone, start getting comfortable with each other.**

**Charmy: How many people are there?**

**Me: Well there is the cast of Fawlty Towers so that's five, the characters from Red Vs Blue, excluding Lopez, so that's ten, then there is Ash and Pikachu so that's another two, eight people from NCIS, and there's Doc and Marty from Back To the Futere, and add Chris so that's a total of twenty eight, plus everyone else.**

**Everyone O_O**

**Me: Yeah, this is going to be an _extremely full_ house.**

**Sonic: Oh boy. Review after you read guys.**

**Basil (Fawlty Towers): And vote on this guy's bloody poll.**

**Marty (back to the future): We'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27: Between Two Worlds

**Me: Bad news guys. Some more people are joining us.**

**Sarge (Red Vs Blue): But your house is nearly full.**

**Me: I have a huge back yard.**

**Demon: Well in that case, who is joining us?**

**Eminem: He left me out.**

**Dr. Dre: And me.**

**Shelia (the tank from Red Vs Blue): He decided to put me in.**

**Pikachu: PIKA (DON'T SHOOT ME)!**

**Lopez (Red Vs Blue): (In Spanish) He decided to put me in as well. **

**Manuel (Fawlty Towers): At last. Someone here can speak Spanish aside from that pink moron and my idiotic boss.**

**Donut (Red Vs Blue): But I took it in high school.**

**Manuel and Lopez: (In Spanish) Well you suck at it.**

**Manuel: Did you know I'm from Barcelona?**

**Me: Looks like those two will be hitting it off well.**

**Tails: I've been getting along with Simons just fine.**

**Wave: That makes two of us.**

**Sybil (Fawlty Towers): Well let's get on with this story and we'll discuss how we are alike later.**

**Me: Thank you Mrs. Fawlty.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I was just taking a walk around the city. I got dispatched from the hospital three days ago and I was walking like a new man. Scourge's trial was three days ago and he was awarded the death penalty. If you asked me, he deserved it. I was just enjoying the peace and quiet until my phone rang. It was Tails. The ring tone I chose for him was Michael Jackson's Man in the Mirror.

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror,**

**I'm asking him to change his ways, **

**No message could have been any *CLICK***

"Hey Tails. What's up?" I said into the microphone of my phone.

"Hey Nick." He said at his end. "Listen, come down to my workshop. I'll tell you why when you get here."

"Alright, see you in a few." I hung up, pulled my purple Chaos Emerald out of my pocket (glad I remembered it this time) and Chaos Controlled out.

I flashed into Tails' workshop and noticed everyone from Amy to Wave was here. "Hey guys." I said. "So why'd you call me Tails?" He put up his pointer finger to indicate to give him a second. He grabbed a metallic cylinder that is about twice the size of a Chaos Emerald. He gently placed it in my hand. I took a look at it and it had a small plecti-glass window in it with two buttons on it. "What's this?"

"Your ticket home." He said. I widened my eyes. I can't believe it. I can finally go home! But what about the new friends I made here? Well I still want to go home, but I like it here on Mobius too.

"I guess this is good bye guys." Tails chuckled a little. "What's so funny?"

"Because this isn't a permanent good bye. You see, this device will allow you to go back and forward between our dimensions without causing any time rips, paradoxes, or anything like that. So that way, you can see us when ever you feel like it. Also, we figured out that we were fictional characters in your dimension. Mina and Sally spilled. But we were alright with it." Who could blame them for keeping it in all that time. I can't believe it, I can travel back and forward with ease. I can see everyone any time.

"Nick, your not just a friend to us." Sonic said. "Your practically family to us. And you proved yourself worthy to be part of our crew after that first battle with Scourge." That touched my heart.

"You guys stay here. There are some people I want you to meet." I looked at the contraption Tails gave me and looked at it dumbfounded. "Uh, how do you work this thing?" Tails instructed me on how to work it. I just simply put the Chaos Emerald in the window when I open it. I close the window and hit the green button. The green button is Mobius and the Blue one it Earth. I pressed the blue button and I instantly flashed out.

I flashed in front of a house. The house I lived in on earth to be exact. In the same neighbor hood in the same old New Jersey. "It worked." I muttered. I walked up the porch steps, knocked on the front door. I heard foot steps approach and the door and it opened. The person, who was responsible for opening the door, was in fact, my cousin Connor.

"Nicky!" He said as we shared a tight hug. "Dude, it thought you will be on that planet for the rest of your life."

"It's good to see you too cous. Where's Jessie?"

"Jessie! Nick's back!" He shouted. I heard steps coming from upstairs to downstairs. And I saw my cousin's girlfriend, Jessie. We both gave each other a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you're back." She said.

"Good to see you two Jess." I said. "For curiosity sake, what were you doing upstairs?"

"Oh, Connor and I were working on your makeup home work." God. I almost forgot about school. "But we kept up to date with it. Some of your friends would drop off your assignments here and we'd get them done within two hours. But I can only imagine the makeup tests you'll have to do when you go back to school."

"That'll be torture." I turned to Connor. "Connor, call Anna and Tommy over. I want to take all of you on an adventure." Before I continue, you're probably wondering who's Tommy? Well, he's my little brother. He's thirteen and he's a pretty athletic guy. I'm a bit of an athlete too, but he's a bit more of an athlete. Usually the big bro is supposed to show off. Back to the matter at hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Mobius." He called and my brother and sister came over with in ten minutes. I explained that I was on Sonic's planet and all the things I did there. Anna believed me, but my brother didn't. I showed him a few pictures of me and my Mobian friends. He still wasn't convinced. I showed him the Chaos Emerald Shadow let me keep. He moderately believed me.

"Bro, I just don't think that's possible." Tommy said.

"Come on Tom. I believe you Nick." Anna said.

"Alright guys. Gather around, I'm taking you all to Mobius to meet the Sonic crew." They all gathered around me. I put the Chaos Emerald in the contraption, pressed to Mobius button and we were off.

**Me: I'm not going to do a chapter where my family meets the Sonic crew, but I will describe it in the next chapter.**

**Polly (Fawlty Towers): Review after you read everyone.**

**Marty (Back to the Future) Don't forget to vote on the poll.**

**Eminem: And no flaming.**

**Abby (NCIS): If Nick gets flamed, we'll back him up.**

**Tucker (Red Vs Blue): BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!**

**Everyone except Tucker: SHUT UP!**


	28. Chapter 28: Back on Earth

**Dr. Dre: Welcome back to Where Am I folks.**

**Grif (Red Vs Blue): Where's Nick?**

**Manic: I don't know.**

**Gibbs (NCIS): He should be here by now.**

**Me: (Comes in huffing and puffing).**

**Polly: Where were you?**

**Me: I was *huff* taking a *puff* a run. Training for *huff* spring track.**

**Sonic: Oh, we got another runner.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The other day, I took Connor, Jessie, Tommy, and Anna to Mobius. Tommy believed me and passed out when he saw Shadow, Anna started to bombard Sonic with questions, and Connor and Jessie were just cool with it. I even showed them that I worked at Vanilla's coffee shop along with a few others. Honestly, they were amazed.

When I got back to Earth, I had to make up all my tests and quizzes that I missed. And let me tell you, it was torture. When I had to study all that material, it was like studying for four exams for one class. It isn't all that fun. I did the make ups during the weekend. And lucky for me, it was a three day weekend. So that gave me a little extra time.

Right now, I was back to my original schedule. Back in school, with my real life friends, and my teachers. My friends were asking me, where was I for the past few months. I couldn't tell them the truth because for two reasons. One, they wouldn't believe me, and two, they would think I am crazy. I'm not crazy. Sure a little weird but I am not crazy.

I am currently in first period. This was my science period. My teachers name is Mr. McVeigh. He's a really good teacher and one of my favorites, but sometimes, he likes to torture us with extra homework. We all took our seats and he walked in. "Good morning guys." He said. "Now I have some news. We have a new student today." Some of us ohhed and some of us nodded our heads. "Now, I'll warn you, I'm not so sure how you guys will react when you see him."

"Why are you worried about our reactions?" Anthony said. I'm friendly with him. He's one of the best athletes in the grade (freshmen sports). He's a little on the self centered side and can be annoying. But he isn't all that bad.

"Lets just say, prepare to have your minds blown." The teacher said. "Mr. H, please come in." Right after he said that, a blue blur ran into the room and ended up on top of Mr. McVeigh's desk (Hard to believe the teacher allowed him to stand on his desk). All eyes were wide and all jaws dropped. It was Sonic who was the new student in our class. But he looked a little different. He actually had clothes on. He was wearing jeans and a green V- neck. I bet the reason why the teacher allowed him to stand on the desk is that we were sitting in lab stools and our desks were lab tables that were about four feet of the ground. If he just stood in the front, the people in the middle and back rows would barley be able to see him.

He was looking around the room, inspecting the class. Then his eyes landed on me. "Hey Nick. Didn't know you were in this class." He said. The eyes of my peers were on me. Snapping back into reality, I gave my self a slap on the face.

"Sonic," I started, "don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

"Well, some of us wanted to see you during school hours and what is a better way than enrolling here." He proved a slightly valid point.

"Who else enrolled?"

"Manic, Sonia, and Amy are freshmen with us, Mina, Tikal, Knuckles and Espio are sophomores, and Ash, Wave and Sally are Juniors." Great, now every time I try to talk or hang out with them, the year book club will be on us like the paparazzi. Plus, I was shocked when I heard Amy was a freshman with me, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. She must have skipped a grade or two.

Mr. McVeigh instructed him to take a seat in the third row. because there were only a few seats taken. After that, the period went on as usual, he check our home work, did a mini quiz, and gave us a lesson. Today, we were learning about Force, Friction, and Gravity. Just how to calculate it, the units of it, and all the things along the lines of those.

This is my schedule, Science, then HSPA English, after that is gym, then lunch, (my lunch period is 9:55 to 10:36 in the morning. Who eats lunch that early?) then History, followed by English, then Italian, after that is Algebra, and finally Study hall. As the day went on, I figured out who was with me during certain parts of the day. Sonic was with me in Science and Study hall, Manic and Sonia were in the same gym class as me, Espio and Mina were in the same lunch period as me, (let me just stop you there for a second. I usually sit by myself during lunch. And since I let them sit with me, almost all of the cafeteria had their eyes on me) Amy was in my Italian class and History. For the rest of my classes, they were not in. And for the others, I just see and/or walk with them in the hallways.

It was weird having some of my Mobian friends with me in school. Some people asked me how I got to know them. I just told them there was a slight incident. And get this; my freshmen Mobian friends have the same teachers as me. Different schedules, but same teachers. This means study group! This is actually cool. Some of my friends have their childhood hero or heroes actually attending the same school as them, and it got me more popular for just knowing them. YEAH!

**THAT NIGHT**

I was getting ready for bed. I just turned the lights out and started to crawl into bed. But I heard a tap at my window. I took a look and it was Rouge. I grinned at the sight of her. I opened the window and let her into my room. "What are you doing here." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I have no idea where I am going to spend the night and I figured out where you live. So can I spend the night here?"

"Sure thing." I crawled under the covers with my lover behind me (BOW CHIKA WOW WOW). We got into a hugging position were I was resting on my left shoulder with my arms wrapped around her back and Rouge was resting on her right shoulder with her arms wrapped around my neck. We shared a quick soft kiss and drifted off to sleep.

**Me: I'll have one or two more chapters done and this will be the end.**

**Caboose (Red Vs Blue): Of what? The planet? Democracy? Scrambled Eggs?**

**Cream: I think he means the story Mr. Caboose.**

**Caboose: Ohh.**

**Lopez: (In Spanish) He beats that idiot who assumes he can speak Spanish.**

**Basil: I speak classical. I can't speak that kind of weird dialect you and Manuel are speaking.**

**DiNozzo (NCIS): Review after you read guys, no flaming and vote on this guys poll.**


	29. Chapter 29: Wakeup, Mall, and End

**Me: Hey guy's last chapter.  
><strong>

**Unwatered: Hey, where did everyone else that's going to be in your future projects go?**

**Me: They left since this is the last chapter.**

**Amy: Knuckles and I were really starting to get to know Tex.**

**Demon: So what story is next?**

**Me: Well, according to my viewers, they want…drum roll please.**

**(Sonic just bangs his fingers on the table like drum skicks)**

**Me: The Sonic and Red Vs Blue crossover with Dr. Dre and Eminem.**

**Benny: That sounds interesting.**

**Me: Come to think of it, there is only one Red Vs Blue crossover story with Sonic, but it hasn't been touched in a while.**

**Cream: Ah well.**

**Me: Before we continue, I'd like to make an announcement. I'm going to keep the poll up, but I am removing the Sonic, Red Vs Blue, Eminem choice. So you can still vote on it to see what you want me to write after that story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The sunlight was shining through my window. My eyes slowly opened from my slumber as I saw Rouge and I were still in the same cuddling position. I gently kissed her on the top of her head and she smiled through her sleep. I didn't want to wake her up, so I didn't move. After about ten minutes she woke up. "Hello love." I said as I kissed the top of her head again.

"Hey Nick," Rouge said in a quiet voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did. I was dreaming about you." Oh yeah, I'm smooth.

"You always know how to flatter me; don't you?" We shared a gentile kiss on the lips which lasted for about two minutes. Man, am I a lucky guy to have Rouge the Bat.

"Nick, Rouge, breakfast! We have pancakes!" I heard Connor shout from the other room.

"How'd he know I was here?" My lover asked. I just shrugged. We got out of bed and walked toward the kitchen hand in hand. When we entered the kitchen, I saw Connor making some pancakes.

"Hey guys. Did you sleep well?" He said pouring some batter on the griddle.

"Good." I said. "Hey, how'd you know Rouge was here?"

"It's checking up on you in your sleep cous." I chuckled a little. During breakfast, we all talked about various topics like music, technology, and all that. And lucky for me, today is Saturday. No school today!

"Hey Connor, is it alright that I meet up with a few friends at the mall later on today?"

"Sure. Mobian or real?"

"Both." Connor was alright with it. After breakfast was over, Rouge left and told me she'll meet me and my buddies at the mall.

**THAT AFTER NOON, AT THE MALL, IN THE FOOD COURT**

The people that I decided to bring to the mall were Amy, Rouge and Espio with my real life friends whose names are Myles and Dolly. They were still amazed that I was friends with the Sonic characters. Right now, we were in the food court eating lunch. But we can't really focus on eating because almost everyone had their eyes on us, in amazement that fictional characters are present. "First school, now this." Espio said.

"Well society needs some time to get used to you guys." Miles said taking a sip of some Dr. Pepper.

"Don't worry guys, things will lighten up fast." I said. "It did when you guys were in Sonic X." Myles and Dolly looked at me in confusion. They weren't that deep in the Sonic franchise. "I'll tell you guys what that is later." I told Sonic and the others that was the series was based off of their adventures with Chris Thorndyke. They both nodded and we went back to eating. And, believe it or not, the people that were watching us just went back to what they were originally doing. "That went faster than I thought."

We spent the rest of the day doing some shopping and socializing. Some people will still eye us every now and then, but they went back to what they were doing. Some people asked Amy, Espio or Rouge for and autograph. They were happy to do that. Rouge and I were in hand and hand for almost the entire time. It was a really fun day.

The past few months were the best ones of my life. I got to meet my childhood heroes and I went on some adventures with them. Shadow let me keep a Chaos Emerald, and I can easily go back and forward between Mobius and Earth to see the group now and then. I can even bring guests. I'll tell you, getting to know the Sonic characters in person was the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Me: And this story is D-O-N-E, done. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it. I had a different idea for the ending though.**

**Benny: And what was the idea?**

**Me: That I get struck by another lightning bolt and got sent to the Pokemon world.**

**Sonic: Hmph. That would have been a good twist.**

**Me: I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, thank you so much. I would also like to thank Unwatered for inspiring me to write this story. Check out his story, you'll love it.**

**Amy: Don't forget to review everyone.**

**Me: Alright, my new story should be up in the Halo and Sonic crossover archive in a few days so be on the lookout for it. And I'll be seeing you guys around.**


End file.
